Bonding through Pain
by undertaker-hinata-fan2
Summary: Hinata is captured on a mission. It was two weeks before Naruto saves her. He blames himself completely. Secrets come out and somehow they end up engaged soon to be married. -summary sucks- Rated M just incase. Title thanks to Shale - Heart of the Pack
1. Chapter 1: Truth

**Well here is another story. I am thinking of canceling a few of mine. I have reasons I will explain later for now here is my new story. **

**Also I am sorry about mistakes. I am interested in finding someone to help me with them, please PM me if you would like to me that person! **

**Summary: **Hinata is captured on a mission. She is taken for two weeks before Naruto saves her. He blames himself completely. Secrets come out and somehow they end up engaged soon to be married. -I suck at summaries- Rated M for future chapters. Or just in case. Not sure yet!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters **

**Chapter 1: Truth **

"Hinata"

"Hinata"

"Are you okay Hinata!"

That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out. I could barely recognize the voice that rang through my throbbing head. I could not believe I almost forgot his voice. With his voice surrounding me, I was finally able to collapse, finally able to rest and relax….

My eyes slowly peeled themselves open. I did not know how long it had been since I was rescued but I felt a bit better. At the same time I felt even worse. The ceiling was the only thing I could see at the moment. I could not move either. It was like something was keeping me on the soft bed. Like restraints or something. I was right but at the moment I did not look at them. Instead I heard a familiar voice.

"We thought you were a goner Hinata."

Kiba! It was Kiba. Not the voice I longed for but a voice I was very happy to here. Turning my head just slightly I seen his face, his messy hair and even I giant Akamaru next to him. I did not speak though, I only smiled weekly. Before I could ask anything he spoke, coincidentally answering my question.

"You have been asleep for a month, me, Shino, and Kurenai-Sensei have come as much as we possibly could, between missions and all that. Shino is on a mission right not and Kurenai is busy. Naruto has been pacing outside your door since he awakened. He shared the room with you when he was. He feels responsible and has not stepped foot in here since he woke up. He feels responsible. Completely responsible. "

It was not his fault! It was mine He had done nothing wrong. How could he blame himself. He was highly mistaken if he thought that. I just nodded when Kiba had spoken to me. I did not know what to say. All I was worried about was Naruto. Why he blamed himself, why if he was injured he was not in the room. Was he still hurt? I needed to ask. "Are you okay Hinata?" Kiba asked.

His hand moved to my face and pushed a piece of my hair over behind my ear. I began to shake a little from the contact. He immediately pulled his hand away with a worried expression.

"I…. I am… F-Fine Kiba…." I whispered looking at Kiba. My voice cracked in all the wrong places. Made me feel embarrassed., but was I really fine? I did not feel fine. I felt sick, I could not remember what happened, I could not move, my head throbbed, I just did not feel well. I tried to remember. _'lets see…. Me and Naruto was on a mission, it was a spying mission. I went off on my own and was captured by some man.. Next thing I remember is being rescued by Naruto… well just the sound of his voice… then I woke up here… where I am guessing is the hospital….'_

"What…. Happened… t-to me….Kiba?" My voice quivered and cracked. I was worried about finding out. Though I was more worried about not knowing. I wanted to know what was going on. Why could I not remember? What was so horrible that I forgot everything…That I blocked it all out.

"I… I do not think I should be the one to tell you…More like I can not… I do not know what happened. Only Tsunade-San and Naruto know. Even your father does not know. Naruto forbid Tsunade-San from telling him until she got your permission…I do not know why, or what happened that day but Naruto seems awfully upset. Your father is pissed, everyday he tried to get the information out of Tsunade-San and out of Naruto. Neither will give in." Kiba paused a moment then grinning he said. "One time when I came to report in on a mission. I was afraid to enter her office! They argued very loudly for hours. I finally got in after like five hours. After your father stormed down the hall muttering to himself."

"Why…. Why would Naruto do that….?" I asked my teammate and close friend.

As I lay in bed I tried to figure out why Naruto would not tell my father. After all he was my father he had a right to know what was going on with me. I could understand his anger. If he was the reluctant to tell my father I doubted he was any happier about telling the Hokage. Either Tsunade-San found something medically or she threatened him with the Anbu, or Naruto trusted her completely.

"I do not know." Kiba looked at the door then smiled brightly. "Ask him yourself. I will be back in a few days I have a mission." With that he walked out the door right away. I did not even have a chance to say good bye. Then I saw a blond ninja, the blond ninja I longed to see being pushed inside the room, with a surprisingly terrified face. He was covered in bandages and he seemed to have a broken arm and leg….

"H-Hinata?": He asked quickly a little surprised and extremely worried.

"Yes… Naruto….?" Before he could say anymore a small blush crossed my cheeks. "C-Can… you help me… s-sit up….?" I did not want to stay laying down while we talked… I had suddenly realized my back was extremely stiff.

"I do not know… if I shoulder…" He seemed unsure.

"P-Please… N-Naruto…?" I begged a little.

"Okay…" He gave in.

Naruto slowly walked over undoing my restraints before helping me into a sitting position. I shook involuntarily. I could not understand why I was shaking… nothing hurt when people touched me… so there was no reason. Naruto was surprised but continued to help me into a sitting position, then placed a hand on the small of my back . He then placed a few pillows behind me so I would not fall back into a laying position.

I did not speak yet. I just watched Naruto grab a chair and pull it closer to by bed before sitting down slowly. He was a few inches away from me, but it seemed so much further away.

"T-Thank you…" I whispered my voice still cracking a bit. Reason must have been because I have not spoken in so very long. A month. A month since I last opened my eyes and spoke. I slowly moved my hands to my lap. This I when I realized just how banged up I was. I had a cast on my left arm, my other was bandaged. My face even. I am sure I had them on my back and chest as well. I squirmed a little to get comfortable, hard to do with a broken leg. I winced Naruto suddenly looked worried. "Hinata?"

"I am … fine just banged my arm against the other. D-do not worry…" I forced a small smile. "Oh… okay…" He did not seem to believe me. I simply bobbed my head up and down before sitting quietly.

I did not speak after that. I wanted Naruto to be the first to speak. Though for the first time since I met the hyper ninja he did not speak. He did not even open his mouth or smile. He was… acting…. In a shy, fearful manner. This was not the Naruto that I new… He was acting… different… to different. What could have happened to make him this way. I looked out the window for a few moments before turning back to Naruto. My mouth slowly opened, but before I could asked Naruto what was wrong or what was going on Tsunade walked into the room. A big smile on her face.

"Ah so it is True." She spoke to herself, then looked out the door. "Ms. Hinata Hyuuga is awake please inform her father of this information right away." She told a nurse. I think it was Sakura because of the small flash of pink I saw. "Kiba told me to wait a bit so you and Naruto could talk… I am guessing not much was said." He shrugged and looked over at Naruto. "Naruto! Out now so I can explain things to Hinata."

Naruto nodded and stood with out a word. He put most of his weight on his non broken foot.

I began to panic when he stood. My whole body began to shake and quiver. Before Naruto was out of my grasp I reached my hand out and grabbed his. "S-Stay…. P-please Can he…. P-please?" I looked at Tsunade with pleading eyes. It was as if my life depended on Naruto's staying or leaving. I seen Tsunade nod giving permission. All that was left was Naruto. I stared up at him with the same pleading eyes. I was scared. I was so very afraid of the memories I had forgotten. I was so scared to know what happened, that is why I whimpered softly. I knew Tsunade was going to tell me all she new.

"Hinata… you do not… want me here… why you find out… it is…. It is… my fault after a-"

I cut him off. "I DO NOT CARE! JUST STAY HERE!" MY voice was loud, it cracked and more tears fell from my eyes. No matter what I found out I would never blame Naruto. I blushed a little realizing I had just screamed. Then in a soft voice I said. "p-please… s-stay…"

I seen him nod reluctantly, I released his hand with out another word. He sat in the same chair, which I made him move closer. I was still scared but him being closer calmed be enough to stop my tears and my shaking. I felt safe with Naruto. Tat is why I could never believe it was his fault… it was mine. I wondered off on my own. I was sick and weak. I could not stop that person from knocking me out and carrying me off. That is the last thing I remembered. Being knocked out. By who? Well it was from behind I never seen the face.

"Now that we are all settled in." Tsunade said in an irritated tone. Tsunade slowly sat in a chair located at the foot of my bed. Crossing one leg over the other Tsunade placed her hands in her lap and stared at us both. "This is not a happy story Hinata. Are you sure you want to here it? I know your memories seem to have disappeared . So I do not have to tell you and you can forget this ever happened. It is your choice Hinata. Also I will not tell your father unless you permit me." Her eyes stared into mine deeply. I felt a bit intimidated but then I felt Naruto's hand on mine. He squeezed lightly. I turned to look at him and he smiled wearily. I shook a little at the contact but nodded.

"I… I am s-sure… p-please… tell me… I do not want to… go on… trying to figure it out.."

"Okay this is what I heard from Naruto. You were captured by a single man and taken to six more. There were seven total." I nodded. I remembered being captured.

"You were with them for about two weeks." I nodded but did not remember that. I felt Naruto stiffen. I could tell the part he disliked was coming up.

"During this time we believe you were raped multiple times. " She paused. "Naruto found you beaten and battered… At the time he got there… a man was rapping you. One man was rapping you while the others stood around you and the man, watching…"

"I killed them all." Naruto spate suddenly. Then in a lower tone he said. "Except the one who was currently rapping you." It was obvious Naruto was angry with himself for not killing that seventh man. Though at the moment I was not paying much attention.

I stared wide eyed at Naruto. I am sure I had a blank expression on my face. I was in a complete state of shock. I could not process anything that I was hearing. I was raped? Naruto seen me being rapped? He killed six men because of it.. I went through being raped for two whole weeks… I was happy I could not remember

Now I new why Naruto would not let Tsunade tell my father… Tsunade must have told him of the Hyuuga policy. When ever a Hyuuga lost there virginity they must marry. They must marry whom ever they lost it to. If that was not possible they would be cursed by the curse mark and exiled from the clan.

As I thought about these things I felt something wet slide down my face. Slowly I rose my hand to my cheek and felt the warm tears falling from my tear ducks. My hands were trembling. Then my whole body started to shake, then suddenly I burst out sobbing. Through my blurry vision I barely noticed Naruto stand and head to the door. I suddenly shot out my hand and grabbed his.

"N-Naruto…" I said quickly my shaking hand holding his. "P-Please don't…. l-leave me… a-alone…" I cried out between my sobs. He abruptly stopped and turned his head around. His eyes full of agony. He was obviously upset. Soon enough he spoke. "I… I will be right…. Right out side the door…Tsunade-San just needs to… um… check you out…. I p-promise… I will never leave you alone….Not anymore. I… I promise… I will be right outside the door." He forced a smile and I slowly nodded letting go of his hand. I watched as he walked slowly out of the room, then shut the door behind him,

When Naruto left the room my eyes began to water once again. Then I cried in broken sobs. After about five minutes of constant tears I felt a hand rubbing my back soothingly. It did not hurt much, even though I knew my back was covered with bandages and underneath still healing wounds. "H-Hokage-sama?" I whispered slowly looking over at Tsunade. "You okay Hinata? There is more… but I will leave that to Naruto to tell you okay?"

I nodded a little. I rubbed my eyes a bit. I stopped crying now.

"I am going to change your bandages and clean your wounds. The wounds they inflicted were odd, not healing right. They are starting to heal now. Naruto's are worse, but he has started healing a day or so ago." Tsunade informed me. "I will have Naruto come in when I am done and I will be sure he actually uses his hospital bed." She smirked.

A few more tears fell but I let a small smile come to my lips, then I nodded slowly. "A-Alright Tsunade-San." I said gently. I was slowly calming down. I still did not come to terms with it. I was still upset, but I was a bit calmer.

I noticed her nod once before I closed my eyes. I did not want to see my wounds. It was bad enough knowing this information I did not need to see the marks proving it. I felt her grasp my left hand and slowly remove the bandages. I winced as I felt cold ointment placed on what ever wounds were there. She also used healing ninjutsu. Each time she unwrapped, placed ointment, healed, and rewrapped my wounds I would wince. I never did like pain. She also placed some ointment on my left ear and over my right eye. It took her a whole two hours.

"There all done!" She said happily then smiled to me. "Want me to get Naruto?" She asked slowly.

"Yes… Please…" I whispered.

"Anything you want me to do first?" She asked.

"Um… can…" I looked down blushing deeply as I ran my fingers along my lap. "Can you put Naruto's…b-bed…. Next to mine…. I… would feel s-safer…" I whispered. She smiled and nodded. "Of course. I do not mind doing that." Quickly she walked across the room pushing the bed right next to mine. Right against mine. I blushed but smiled. "T-Thank you T-Tsunade-San…"

"No problem. Also do you want me to tell your father…?"

"NO…. N-Not y-yet…. O-okay…"

She nodded. "I have kept him at bay this long I can handle him for a bit longer, better form a plan though he is mad."

"I know… I know he will be very mad… but… I will handle him." I smiled a little then looked back to my knees.

"I will be back in the morning to talk some more." With that she left.

After five, ten maybe twenty minutes I seen the door open and Naruto slowly walked into the room. He was surprised to see his bed next to mine. I blushed looking down at my lap again. My fingers still playing with my blanket covered lap. "Um… I… I made Tsunade… p-put it there…" I said, out of the corner of my eye I seen Naruto nod.

Slowly he climbed onto the bed and laid down pulling the blankets up over his legs. "I know. Tsunade informed me… I do not mind."

When he got into the bed I moved closer, and closer to him until I could lean my head against his shoulder. I was blushing deeply. I just felt the need to be closer to him. "Please, stay here…" I asked quietly. "I will not go anywhere. I promised that already."

"What is the other thing you needed to tell me?" I asked him. "Tsunade… told me there was more…"

"Well, the thing is that-"

"MS. HINATA HYUUGA! TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON THIS MINUTE!" The door swung open and my father walked in obviously pissed off. "What is going on Hinata. Why will no one tell me what is going on with my own daughter!" He was definitely mad. Before I could speak Naruto did.

"Mr. Hyuuga I am going to Marry your daughter. She is pregnant with my child. I want to Marry her since she is carrying my child."

My eyes widened.

My father fainted.

Yes Hiashi Hyuuga, head of the prestigious Hyuuga clan FAINTED.

I was unsure of anything.

My eyes darted to my stomach.

**Well please review. I hope you like this. **

**PLEASE review. **


	2. Chapter 2: Engagement

**Well here is chapter two. **

**Also if you have any ideas for another title PLEASE tell me. **

**I can not think of anything and I hate the current title!**

**Onto the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

**Chapter 2: Engagement **

**Recap**

"_Mr. Hyuuga I am going to Marry your daughter. She is pregnant with my child. I want to Marry her since she is carrying my child."_

_My eyes widened._

_My father fainted._

_Yes Hiashi Hyuuga, head of the prestigious Hyuuga clan FAINTED._

_I was unsure of anything._

_My eyes darted to my stomach._

"P-pregnant!" I said in shock looking around the room. Mostly at Tsunade who had just walked in. She nodded and then I looked at Naruto. "F-From…?" I let my voice trail off.

He nodded slowly. "Yes…. That is correct…"

"But…. M-Marriage…." I looked down at my knees. It was my dream to marry Naruto… but…. He was only doing this because he felt responsible. I did not want to marry him just because he pitied me.

"Hinata we can talk later about this but when your father gets up make sure he thinks you want to marry be. Act like you really are in love with me. Even though I am sure you hate me."

"I do not…." I was cut off when my father suddenly got up and stalked his way in front of me. "Is this true little missy?" He asked glaring into my eyes. I began to shake a little but nodded. Slowly I moved even closer to Naruto and clutched his arm. "Y-Yes… I… I love.. Naruto… I… I want to marry him….and… I-I am p-pregnant…" I whispered the last part looking down.

My father was mad. I knew it. "Tsunade?" He said his eyes still on me. "Is an abortion still possible?"

"NO!" I said loudly. "I will not abort this child!" The rape child. I new that well enough. It was unwanted, unplanned, but I could never kill an unborn child. Even if who ever the father was had rapped me until I forgot everything. I would not kill it.

"Yes it is still possible. Though in this town women age 16 and older can make there own choices concerning abortion or the keeping of a child. Of course the father has to have a say as well."

"She is only 16, stupid, and pretending to be in love with this demon boy." His finger shot to Naruto. Demon? Naruto was a demon? My father probably was just saying these things. My eyes moved to Naruto. His eyes were clenched shut and his nails dug into his palms. He was highly effected by my fathers words.

My father growled and glared at me and Naruto both. "Since when?"

"The week before I was captured…" I said hoping that is what he wanted to here. "How many weeks?" This was directed to Tsunade. "Six." She held four fingers next to her leg. Indicating I have been for four weeks, not six. That indicated I had become pregnant the day or the day before Naruto found me. If not it would have been around five or six weeks. "We will discuss this more when you are released from the hospital Ms. Hyuuga. Also he will need to prove his worth if he wishes to wed my daughter." He pointed a finger at Naruto then he stormed out of the room.

If steam could escape from his ears I am sure it would have. "Anything you need Hinata?" Tsunade asked quietly.

"Is it true?" I asked quickly.

"Yes, you are pregnant. Happened on the last day of your captivity. Most likely by the man who escaped. "

"I… I see…" I whispered. "Positive?"

"Yes Hinata. I am completely sure you are pregnant."

"Okay… um… how long… until I am released?"

"Two maybe three weeks. Four at most."

"Thank you Tsunade-Sama…"

"No problem. I am sure you will have visitors later would you like them allowed in?" She asked me. I shook my head. "N-No… Not t-today. Tomorrow… I… I need to talk to… N-Naruto.." She nodded understanding. "Tomorrow then." With that she shut the door and left calmly.

This left us in an uneasy silence. I did not want to be the first to break dieseline, but I found no other choice. He seemed to want to stay quiet. Naruto was still extremely tense, his hands clenched and his eyes the same. This silences lasted for at least an hour. The whole time I stared at him, and he kept his eyes closed. I am sure he knew I was staring at him but I did not think he wanted to look at me to find out.

"N-Naruto?"

"Yes, Hinata?" He answered slowly, carefully.

"What did my father mean… demon…"

"Kyuubi. I have a demon fox inside of me, The nine tails. The one that destroyed the village 16 years ago… the one the fourth destroyed…"

"Seriously?" I said completely shocked my eyes on his. They were now open. "Yes… that is how I killed all those men… I… I lost control of the demon fox. He destroyed them, but that last one was too quick…. He got away… I am sorry…" He whispered.

"Why…. Why are you sorry Naruto…?" I did not understand. What did he have to be sorry about. "I… I am happy you.. Killed them… and s-saved me… e-even if you did not get the… last one… I-It is okay.."

"No it is not Hinata. I should have killed him first! He was hurting you right in front of my eyes! I could not stop him! I do not even remember what he looked like. He could come back and hurt you again Hinata I do not want anyone to hurt you like that again! It was my fault they hurt you. If I had found you a bit earlier you may not be pregnant right now…"

"Naruto…. Shut up." I said wrapping my arms around him, wincing as little as my broken arm was moved. I hugged him gently and rested my head on his chest. A deep blush coming to my cheeks. "T-Thank you…." I whispered. He smiled a little easier and nodded. "Your welcome Hinata." He stroked my hair lightly and laid down. My head still on his chest.

"Why…? Why did you tell my father…. That you're the babies… daddy… and t-that you want to marry… me.." I asked cautiously.

"You would be in trouble if not right? Hyuuga's have to marry the person they lose there virginity to or be exiled right? Even if it is not your fault. This way you can stay part of the Hyuuga clan and take care of the baby… if you want to keep it that is…"

"I will not have an abortion Naruto… Even if I did not want a baby I could never kill it before it even had a chance to live…"

"I figured you would say that. I am sorry for just shouting out that I was marrying you… you don't have to though… I am sure you could marry Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru… anyone but me. I am sure you have someone you love. You do not want me. After all I am not the type of person you deserve. I am a demon boy who has a one track mind…." He rubbed the back of his head laughing stupidly.

I shook my head. I could not come out and tell him I cared about him and only him. "I… I do not um… I do not love anyone…..I doubt anyone… loves me either… so I do not mind m-marring y-you…" I felt my face flush and my eyes darted around briefly. "T-Though… I am sure… y-you d-do not want to…. M-marry me… do you not love S-Sakura?" I whispered playing with the blanket. "Y-Your only… 16 after all…."

"Hinata do not worry about me. I do what is needed to be done." He rolled on his side looking over at me. He then stroked the cheek. "Besides… I care about you Hinata. I want you to be happy."

My faced flushed darker and he seemed surprised. "Hinata! Are you sick or something! Your all read." he felt my head. "You feel warm, do you have a fever?"

That was my old, clueless Naruto. That was the Naruto I cared for and loved. "I-I am f-fine N-Naruto." I whispered shaking my head from his hand, then resting it on the boys chest closing my eyes.

I must have fallen asleep or fainted because next thing I new I sat straight up in bed screaming quietly. I could feel a cold sweat falling from my skin, my body shook and I was terrified. "Hinata! What's wrong." I felt his arms on my shoulders as he shook me to and fro lightly.

"N-Naruto…" I whispered. I could barely hear my own voice. His arms wrapped around me. He embraced me in a hug and held me close. "Hinata I though something was wrong. Are you alright?" He asked holding me gently, but securely.

"I-I… I.. I am f-fine… n-nightmare… I-I think…" Tears filled my eyes and they started to fall slowly. "I-I can not… r-remember… w-what it was about… t-though… I… I just know it… It was a night m-mare…" It was true, I could not remember any of it. I just remember blackness, pain, screaming, hate. All those things filling where ever I was in my nightmare.

Naruto just nodded and rubbed my back as I cried a little into his chest. He seemed so very caring at the moment. I always seen him as strong, courageous, strong willed, but never truly caring. I new he cared about people but never new he could calm me so easily.

"What… What time is it…?"

"5am. Breakfast is at six. You need anything? Water? Juice?"

"Water… p-please…"

"Okay I will be right back stay here." I nodded. I was not going anywhere. He slowly let me go. I laid down and he walked out the door calmly. I rubbed my shoulder lightly as I waited for him to return. As I waited I rubbed my arm and looked up at the ceiling. It was dark, but it felt as if someone was watching every move I made. After about five minutes the door opened. I jumped and turned my head. "N-Naruto?" No answer.

I continued to watch the door.

"Hinata? You really are awake." I recognized that voice. I let out a sigh of relief. "Neji-Neesan! You scared me!"

"Sorry." He stated turning the light on as he walked in. He did not seem all that sorry. He actually seemed a little amused. Ah well that was how Neji was.

"Hiashi-Sama was mad as hell last night when he got home, went into the training room and destroyed EVERYTHING! He was yelling something like 'Hinata is pregnant' and 'She was impregnated by the fox boy' or 'My little girl is marring a demon child.' Oh one of my favorites. 'My lovely little Hinata has slept with Naruto, is having his child, and is marring him after being going for a month and a half, a month of that she was asleep' Seriously Hinata Hiashi-Sama was either mad or happy… I just came to see what was going on."

"Oh… I see…" Before I could speak he spoke.

"I saw Naruto in the hall when I was heading here. He said he was getting you some water. You had a nightmare or something. He asked me what would calm you down. I told him either Lavender Tea or rosehip tea. He said he would go get some and asked me to keep you company." Neji shrugged leaning against the wall. "So your marring Naruto?" He smirked.

"Um… I-I guess.." I looked at the wall as I slowly sat up.

"Your pregnant?" I nodded.

"Is it his?"

"Um… yes…" My eyes darted to the right wall and I did not say anything more.

"Your lying Hinata tell me the truth. You can not lie to me. If you can not lie to me you certainly will not be able to lie to your father." I winced at the truth of the matter.

"Fine.. But… y-you can not tell anyone… alright? NO ONE… okay…" I whispered looking over at Neji quietly. He nodded. I knew I could trust him. After the Chunin exams two almost three years ago he started to be kinder. While he would always be his old cold self. He was nice, but it was hard for him to show it. He always blamed himself for the whole almost killing me thing.

"I promise. I will not tell a soul." He said nodding once.

"During the two weeks… I was captured…. I was most likely r-raped… e-everyday I-I was there… N-Naruto killed all of the men except one… except the man who was rapping me when Naruto w-walked in…. I… am mostly likely.. i-impregnated… with that mans… c-child…" I looked down at my knees then at the wall again. I sniffled trying to stop myself from crying again. I was still so very upset over it.

"So… why did Naruto decide he wanted to marry you?" Neji asked rather bluntly. He never was sensitive.

"He feels responsible… he thinks… it is better I marry someone then get thrown out of the clan because of something that I had no control over. "

"Ah because of the Hyuuga law? Either marry another Hyuuga or marry the man you lose your virginity to. If not, no matter the circumstances, even in the case of the other mans death the law still stands. The Hyuuga whom lost his or her virginity is to be cursed, and exiled from the Hyuuga compound?"

I nodded a little. "T-That's correct."

"So. Are you happy about marring the person you love?" he asked with a taunting smile.

I felt heat rise to my cheeks. "H-How did you know I-I… I… I um…"

"Love him?" He interrupted.

"Y-Yeah…"

"It is plainly obvious."

"seriously…?" I said quietly as I looked back at my feet. "Everyone in the village can tell. Except Naruto of course." Neji shrugged. I sighed after a moment. Was it really that simple? Was I really that open about my feelings. I really acted that different around him.

Neji stood away from the wall after a minute. "I guess the Hyuuga's will be having two weddings in the near future." He smirked then he left the room. Before leaving he said. "Mission. See you. When I see you" What did he mean… two? Two weddings. I sighed. I would ask him another time.

Neji had shut the lights just as he left. When he was gone the door was shut and I sat there thinking again. I moved my good hand to my hospital gown and lifted it over my stomach. I could see a little bulge. Slowly I ran my fingers over my stomach lightly. It was barely noticeable, though I could tell. I knew my body and I could tell even the slightest difference. Most of my body was wrapped in bandages, but my stomach was free of them. "Pregnant…" I whispered to myself as I continued rubbing my stomach. It felt a little warmer then the rest of my body.

"I will keep you safe little one…" I whispered then fixed my nightgown again.

Then I felt as if I was being watched again. My eyes darted around the room and I pulled the blanket close to my body and quivered. Then the door slowly cracked open. I thought I seen a figure in black move past the small opening. I backed up a little in my bad.

"N-Naruto? Tell me that is you out there…." I whispered hoping Naruto would come in. I was most likely paranoid… but… I was still nervous.

I thought I seen the figure again, just before the door opened completely.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Please Review… and um… review… and let me think…**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

Please and thank you -waits- 


	3. Chapter 3: Visitors

**Well here is chapter three. So everyone knows, even if you THINK you know what is going to happen.**

**  
I bet your completely wrong... or... well not completely but there will be a surprise later ^_^**

**Also I may not post chapters as quickly as I am not, but I shall try.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters **

**Chapter 3: Visitors **

___________________________________________

**Recap**

_Then I felt as if I was being watched again. My eyes darted around the room and I pulled the blanket close to my body and quivered. Then the door slowly cracked open. I thought I seen a figure in black move past the small opening. I backed up a little in my bad. _

"_N-Naruto? Tell me that is you out there…." I whispered hoping Naruto would come in. I was most likely paranoid… but… I was still nervous._

_I thought I seen the figure again, just before the door opened completely._

"It is just me Hinata, whats wrong?" I saw Naruto and again I released a held breath. I just smiled a little. "T-Though I seen something else when the door was opened. Neji came a little while ago... I guess I am just extremely jumpy." He nodded then turned on the light before walking in and over to the bed. "Here, Neji told me to get you some tea. I got the rose-hip tea since it was easier to find. Is that okay?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, This is fine... Naruto. Thank you." I smiled softly.

He placed the cup in my hand and I smelled the sweet tea before taking a small sip. "Hot Hot Hot." I pulled my mouth away blowing on my tongue. "Eh I should remember to blow on hot things.? I smiled looking over at Naruto. "Thank you again Naruto. It is very good." I blew on it this time, then sipped it again. "You sure you like it?" He asked excitedly. "Mmhmm." I mumbled slowly sipping the hot beverage.

"I got something for you..."

"Hm? What is it Naruto?" I asked looking over to him. "Um... Put your tea down..." He said motioning to the small table next to me. I did as I was instructed. "What is it?" He slowly grasped my hand and slipped a ring onto my finger. "I got you an engagement ring." I lifted my hand up in front of my face and turned it left to right. It was gorgeous. A silver band, with diamonds on top. I never seen a ring that was more lovely. Well maybe my mothers, but still I loved the ring.

"Why? When? You did not need to get me a ring Naruto...." I whispered as I looked down at the ring quietly. "I bought it a few days after I woke up. I slept for a few days, but after I woke up I decided I wanted to marry you, so you could remain part of the Hyuuga clan... but you do not want it... that is up to you...." He rubbed the back of his head still smiling. "No, No I... I love it N-Naruto.." I said then hugged him lightly. I still shock when ever I had contact with men. I rested my head against his chest. "You should finish... your tea." I nodded then sat up, slowly grabbing my tea I took a small sip of it. Soon enough I finished. "What time is it...?" I asked Naruto quietly.

"six in the morning."

"Can I take a nap? If anyone comes in tell them I.. I um... am asleep." I smiled sheepishly before nuzzling my face against Naruto's chest.

"Any exceptions."

"Friends." with that I fell back asleep. Before I fell asleep I felt his hand stroking my hair. My body still shook with every touch. I could not understand why I shook when ever I was touched by men. Maybe some subconscious thing. I figured it was my subconscious telling me that I should be wary of men. I drifted into a land of sleep.

_This time I did not dream of pain or hate. This time I dreamt of the future. I future I could have with Naruto. I was sitting in the back of the Hyuuga compound while Naruto was playing with our son. Well my son. He was not playing, more like training. It was five years later and the boy was lovely. He had black hair, but the same lavender eyes every Hyuuga family member had. _

_I was sitting on the porch while Naruto stood in the training area with little Ichiro. That is what I named him, Ichiro. Flowers were surrounding us, so I am guessing it was spring. If I had to guess it was around his birthday, since well if my calculations were right the child would be born between April and May. I do not know why I spent so much of this dream thinking, but this is how it went. _

_"Naruto, Ichiro come over her and take a break. I made some lemonade."_

_"Hinata! You should not be working so hard! Your pregnant!" Naruto said rushing over. He made me sit down. _

_"Naruto I can make some lemonade. I am not that help less."_

_"Come on Ichiro we will train after we take a little break. Mama insists after all." He shrugged and sat down next to me. Ichiro came and sat down next to Naruto. "Here you are Naruto, Ichiro." I passed both of them a glass of ice cold lemonade_

_"Thank you mommy." Little Ichiro said sipping at the lemonade. He swayed as he drank. "Papa can you teach me how to throw the kunie like a big boy? Pretty please!!!!!" Naruto looked at me with pleading eyes. "Go ahead, but be careful! Do not leave him alone with them." Naruto grinned. "Mommy said it was alright! So later I will teach you." I giggled quietly then looked up at the trees a moment. It was a beautiful spring day._

_Then suddenly everything around me changed. It got dark out and trees seemed to disintegrate, Naruto he burst into flames and disappeared. Suddenly I was surrounded by darkness. I was holding my son and that was all I could see. "W-Whats going on!" I demanded. Though I did not know who I was talking to. I seen a figure begin to materialize, at that moment my eyes shot open._

"Hinata, wake up people are here to see you." Naruto said into my ear.

I slowly sat up and looked around the room. My eyes scanning the room. No one was there other then Naruto. "What?" I asked quietly as I turned my head. I was obviously upset, Naruto could tell.

"Whats wrong?" He asked.

"N-Nothing... Just... a-another odd... VERY weird nightmare... it is fine though do not worry." I rubbed my eyes, my forehead then yawned a little. "You said visitors?" I asked quietly. "Who?"

"Um.. lets see... Sakura, Ino, TenTen, Shikamaru, Temari, um Shino, your sister, Lee... and I think that is it." Naruto seemed to be counting on his fingers. "Rest are on missions or something." Naruto shrugged. "They are waiting outside the room."

"I told them I would tell them when you woke up." He said thoughtfully. "it is twelve in the afternoon by the way."

"Hm? Alright. I do not mind visitors, send them in." I smiled slightly before yawning softly.

Naruto nodded, then he stood walking to the door.

"One at a time." He said simply then walked back into the house before sitting down right next to me.

TenTen was the first to walk in and it was obvious now what Neji meant by _'now the Hyuuga's will have to deal with two weddings in the near future'_ TenTen looked to be at least two months pregnant. It was something I could tell. It would not be noticeable if she did not wear such a tight shirt. "hey Hinata, how you feeling? Neji told me about you being engaged and pregnant." She aid hugging me softly. At least Neji did not tell her the whole story. I nodded. "Um... I feel okay.... I guess... nervous I suppose...." I said quietly. I was unsure of what I could say. How else could I feel. Scared? Unsure? I felt like every time I fell asleep would be my last because when I awoke the whole world would disintegrate?

"Have you started feeling sick yet? You know morning sickness?"

"Now that you... mention it..." I muttered rubbing my belly. I did feel a little sick, but I had not eaten anything to make me feel like throwing up. I just felt... well... my stomach was a little uneasy.

"That is the WORST part ever! I want to kill myself every morning. It is the worse thing in the world." She shook her head then smiled again. "Anyway it does feel good other then that... I am about 7 or 8 weeks, how far along are you?" She asked me I smiled a little. As best I could in this situation. "About... um... 6 weeks or so..."

"Hmmm, I see, I suppose our due dates will be around the same time huh? Around May or April." She said nodding. She had counted on her fingers. She was rather happy. We spoke for the next twenty minutes about pregnancy and things like that. I also spoke to Tamrie about similar things. Her and Shikamaru had a small child. It was a little girl. She was around five months old. Her name was Maya.

"Want to see little Maya?" Temari asked me.

"Sure, is she here?" I asked just as gently. "Of course, she is outside with Shikamaru."

"Come in here Shikamaru and bring little Maya! Hinata wants to see what a baby is going to be like!" She called from inside the room.

Shikamaru drug himself into the room holding little five month old Maya. She had shoulder length black hair. Her eyes were a bright blue. She giggled happily. "Here Temari." He muttered handing her to Temari after that Temari handed the small child to me. "She is beautiful...." I whispered seeing the baby it brought most things into prospective. I was pregnant. I was going to have a baby, and if my dream came to fruition it would be a boy, and I would name him Ichiro.

Shikamaru stood next to the bed and talked with Naruto about something I did not understand. It was obvious Shikamaru only came because Temari made him. I stroked the little girls cheek. She was so happy right now. "You have to help me figure out how to raise a baby Temari! I am going to have a nervous breakdown." I said smiling to Temari. "I will if I can ever figure it out myself." She smirked. I simply sighed and continued to hold the small baby. She was so small and fragile. I could just imagine what a newborn would be like. I was so nervous I could not believe it. Then again I had nearly nine months to come to terms with it.

Over the next few hours I met with everyone. They seemed just the same as they were before I went out on the mission. Everyone was there same old selves. Shino was quiet, Shikamaru lazy, Sakura... well Sakura was interesting.

"HINATA! Your marring this be stupid idiot! He is always hyper and annoying, and most of all he is a pervert! What else can you expect he spent nearly three years with the pervy sage." She rolled her eyes glaring at Naruto who promptly hid his head behind my back. I sighed then nodded a little.

"Um... Y-Yeah... I... i guess I am....I... I um... care about him... and um..." I just smiled my face deep red because of the male shinobi hiding behind my back.

"Gah Hinata you really know how to pick them." She shrugged. "SAKURA! please come to the emergency room. Nurse needed." "I got to go, I will talk to you later Hinata." That was the end of our conversation, short but simple.

Hanabi... well she was Hanabi. She was ecstatic that I was doing things my father did not want me to. I was the goodie goodie, never disobeyed daddy's orders. She decided I had become a rebel. I just agreed with her, what else could I do. I was not going to tell her it was all an accident. That I was raped thus I got pregnant. I would let her believe her little fantasy.

**~One month later~**

I was finally out of the hospital.

I was finally heading home.

I was finally going to face my father.

Finally...

Finally...

I felt like I was going to die.

Reaching over I gripped Naruto's arm. We were standing in front of the Hyuuga compound.

"Do not worry it will.. It will be fine." He soothed.

"Promise?"

"Yeah I promise Hinata. I will be with you."

I nodded and we opened the door to the compound slowly....

_______________________________________

**Please review!  
Review!  
AND REVIEW! Wheee**

**I hope this is decent. I did it quickly today.  
A little short I think... **

**Ah well just read and review! **


	4. Chapter 4: Hiashi Hyuuga part 1

**Well here is Chapter 4. **

**Wow I have not updated most of my stories this quickly :p **

**Well those of you who are worried about her pregnancy.  
Do not worry.  
It is needed so I can keep up the story ^_^  
Anyway it will all make sense in the future of this story.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. 

**Chapter 4: Hiashi Hyuuga part one **

**_______________________________________________ **

_**Recap **_

_**~One month later~**_

_I was finally out of the hospital. _

_I was finally heading home. _

_I was finally going to face my father. _

_Finally... _

_Finally... _

_I felt like I was going to die. _

_Reaching over I gripped Naruto's arm. We were standing in front of the Hyuuga compound. _

_"Do not worry it will.. It will be fine." He soothed. _

_  
"Promise?" _

_  
"Yeah I promise Hinata. I will be with you." _

I nodded and we opened the door to the compound slowly....

As I suspected no one was waiting for me or Naruto. Absolutely no one. I took a small breath. "Come on...." I whispered taking Naruto's hand. I began to walk down the different buildings which belonged to other members of the Hyuuga family. One side was the branch families, the other was the main family. As I walked I suddenly jumped back.

"Hello Hinata."

"Neji-neesan.... y-you like to scare me huh?" I said placing my arm over my heart which was beating much quicker.

He shrugged. "Maybe maybe not." He smirked, then continued. "Hiashi-Sama told me to inform you upon your arrival you were to go to your room, put on the kimono which is laid upon your bed. Naruto is to go to the room next to yours and do the same. Then you are to go to the Hyuuga conference room and wait for the elders and Hiashi to arrive."

"You serious Neji-Neesan?" I asked looking at him extremely upset. I just wanted to lay in my bed and sleep for awhile, but no I had to go to the Hyuuga conference room. I had kneel there for minutes, possibly hours before my father decided to arrive. I had just gotten out of the hospital. I saw Neji nod. "Sorry I have no say in the matter. I also have to be there with TenTen. He decided to kill two birds with one stone." Neji shrugged not seeming to care much. "Well see you there Hinata, you do know how to get to the conference room right?" I nodded a little.

"I remember. I have only been there once, but that was one of the worst days in my life." I shook my head then sighed. I had been there a few hours that day.

_That was the day I became a Genin. That was when I was twelve years old. When I was twelve years old I had to where a kimono, then I was sent to the conference room. It was pitch black, and I was alone in that room for three long hours. Then when the lights suddenly flashed on thirteen men sat around me. My father at the head of the room. _

_"I suggest she goes back to the academy for a year." Said one. _

_"I think she should stay here and train for a year instead." _

_"She should never have become a Genin." _

_"She should stay home and learn to be a house wife."_

For the next hour and a half I sat listening to how I should be and not what I was. 

_Hiashi spoke. "Okay so the finally decisions is she should-"_

"SHUT UP! I am a Genin, deal with it and stop tyring to decide things for me. I will prove you all wrong!" I had yelled at my father that day. 

_He did not speak to me until after the first Chuunin exams when I was in the hospital. After Neji had nearly killed me. _

_"This is exactly why I did not want you being a Genin Hinata." He had said to me. _

_"Why because you knew I would fail?" I had replied through my tiredness. It was only a day after I had been in the fight with Neji. _

_"No because I knew it was dangerous. I did not want you getting hurt! I did not think you were ready to become a Genin." _

_"Well dad how else can I get experience on how to be a ninja? Ever since I was seven you would not even try to train me. You just send me to my room, or something. Father if you have nothing else to say just leave me alone. You have never liked me, or felt me worthy of being the first born. You have always made it obviously clear to me!"_

_"I did not want to train you because you had no interest in being a ninja, all you wanted to do was be like your mother and serve tea!" I had not remembered that phase I went through It was the year after my mother had died. I was upset, and mad at everyone. When I was seven my mother had died while giving birth to my little sister. I then started to cough, as I coughed small amounts of blood came out of my mouth._

"I am going to kill Neji for hurting my daughter." He growled. I coughed a few more times before laying down again. "Do no such thing father. It is my own fault for being to weak to fight him."

_He looked at me with a surprised look on his face. "Hinata?"_

_"I am weak, what do you expect from such a weak person!"_

_"Your not weak Hinata! You just have not been trained in the correct way!"_

_"What do you mean...?" I asked him looking at the ceiling. _

_"You are not hard enough on yourself. You quit when it gets to tough."_

_He was right, that is why I started training with Kiba and Shino so seriously. Because I wanted to prove my father wrong. Prove to him I could be a good ninja and I could protect myself and others.  
_

_"_I will see you there then." With that Neji walked to his room across from mine. The branch and main family houses were right across from one another. Since Neji was supposed to be my _'protector' _his room was close to mine.

"Come on.. N-Naruto... we better... um hurry... I will tell you the rules... while we walk to the conference room later... first... we need to change..."

"Hm... Oh... Alright Hinata..." Naruto said smiling. He was not good with rules. I had learned that over the month we where in the hospital. He tried to break every rule they forced upon us. I was happy my bones had healed my wounds as well. I only had one scare, a scar Naruto shared. A long gash down my back going in a left diagonal. Naruto had the same except his was a right diagonal.

"I guess you still get to be near me, since you do not want to leave..." I stated slightly sarcastically, then I seen him smiled brightly. "yeah I guess that is right!" Naruto seemed to like that idea. He took my hand and we walked down the hall to my room. "This... This is my room. Yours is right there." I pointed out both the rooms. "Alright, see you in a few minutes Hinata." With that he kissed my cheek and walked to the room, then he walked inside. He had started doing that recently. He had been kissing my cheek, my forehead, everything but my lips. I blushed deeply and walked into my room. It was the same as it was two and a half months ago. I smiled and plopped down onto my bed, not touching the kimono yet. I nuzzled into my sheets then slowly stood up.

I removed my shirt, my pants, shoes, jacket, everything except my undergarments. I ran my fingers over the blue silk and smiled a little. Though I did not put it on just yet. I walked over to a mirror and I looked into it before looking down at my stomach. A slight bulge was visible. I knew it was not exactly normal to show so early, but Tsunade said not to worry. It was just because I was thin. I would not know much about the baby for another month or so. I rubbed it lightly before going to the kimono. I pulled on the blue silk. I wrapped the Obi(Sash) around the kimono holding it closed. The sash was a bright yellow. I found it lovely. My father always knew what I would like. Walking to the mirror I pulled my hair back with a few combs. Once satisfied I slipped on the sandals before walking to the room that contained Naruto.

I slowly knocked on the door and waited for an answer. "Naruto? Something wrong in there?" I asked quietly.

"Um... can... can you help me Hinata... I can not get this thing on right..."

I slowly opened the door and sighed. Naruto was playing with the fabric. He was in only a pair of black boxers. They had orange paw prints. I blushed a little when I seen his muscular body. I had seen it many times in the hospital, but it always made me blush. "You... You do not know how to where a kimono?" I asked slowly and gracefully into the room. Naruto then shook his head solemnly. "Hold out your arms..." I said and he did as instructed. I picked up the black kimono and slipped the layers onto Naruto. Then tied the white sash around it. "Put your arms down now, then lower your head." he did so and I walked to the table which had a comb. I then started to comb out Naruto's messy hair. He seemed to enjoy it. I seen a small grin on his face.

"Better?" He asked once he finally lifted his head. "Um... I guess... your hair is a bit neater..." He grinned then nodded again. Though his hair seemed to be naturally spiky and wild, then again I liked it that way. "come on lets get to that conference room." He stated grabbing my hand. I nodded, then began to walk down to the conference room.

"SO what are these rules?" Naruto asked sourly.

"First no speaking unless spoken to." He nodded,

"No moving until told the meeting is over." He sighed but nodded. Naruto could not go long with out moving.

"Even if they are talking bad about you and seem to be deciding things, do not make a sound. That will make things worse. Believe me I know. I have before." I shrugged. Again I got a simple nod.

"There are twelve elders, then my father. In total thirteen people. I dislike them, they are cruel people." Again I sighed but he glared at nothing.

"Fine, is that it?" I nodded. "Oh and answer things truthfully.... I suppose... you can not answer completely truthful... but um.. try not be be caught lying... they will get it out of you, if not they will move to me or Neji."

"I will not be caught lying." He spoke confidently. I could not help but believe Naruto. He always made me feel safe. I had stopped shaking when he touched me, but that was not the case with other men. Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Neji, every man who had even touched my shoulder scared me a bit.

"Here we are..." I said quietly looking at the large wooden doors in front of me.

Naruto nodded and walked forward opening the doors. Inside Neji and TenTen knelt on two pillows right next to each other. The whole room was black except the area Neji and TenTen were.

"Come Naruto..." I said walking into the room further. Then I knelt on the pillow next to TenTen. Naruto came over and did the same, except he was next to me. The large wooden doors slammed shut. I jumped a little, but Naruto took my hand gently. I turned my head smiling gently to him, then turned my head forward again.

It was quiet.

To quiet.

If I pin were to be dropped it would be heard for miles.

I hated this quiet.

Then suddenly thirteen lights flickered on.

One light coming on over each and every Hyuuga elder and my father who was sitting in the middle of them all.

Six men on each side.

Each with a look of distaste on there old faces.

I shrunk back my hand shaking a little. Naruto grasped my hand harder. It was in a calming manner. I did calm me, but I still felt intimidated.

"Let this meeting begin." Hiashi Hyuuga said, his voice cutting through the silence.

**_____________________________ **

**Well again Review please.  
I hope this is decent. **

**I did it quickly... **

**I have school tomorrow so I wanted to get this chapter done. **

**Anyway I made it two parts because... **

**I wanted to! **

**yay!  
Anyway... **

**REVIEW.... **


	5. Chapter 5: Hiashi Hyuuga Part 2

**Well this is Chapter five. Sorry for delay. Like I said I had school. I actually could do it after school, but on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Wednesdays I watch my five year old cousin. I typed most of this today in school ^_^  
Anyway I hope this chapter was worth the wait in all your eyes.**

**Also I was going to make it two parts but… it turned in a three part… sorry T_T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters!**

**Chapter 5: Hiashi Hyuuga!!! Part two**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

_**~Recap~**_

_It was quiet._

_To quiet._

_If I pin were to be dropped it would be heard for miles._

_I hated this quiet. _

_Then suddenly thirteen lights flickered on._

_One light coming on over each and every Hyuuga elder and my father who was sitting in the middle of them all. _

_Six men on each side._

_Each with a look of distaste on there old faces. _

_I shrunk back my hand shaking a little. Naruto grasped my hand harder. It was in a calming manner. I did calm me, but I still felt intimidated._

_"Let this meeting begin." Hiashi Hyuuga said, his voice cutting through the silence._

**_____________________________________________**

"First order of business is Neji Hyuuga and TenTen Odango marriage. Neji Hyuuga proposed to Mrs. TenTen two months ago today when she found out that she was pregnant. Thoughts?" His eyes scanned the room, going to each of the elders then he looked back to the first one. It was as if they were having a silent conversation. It drove me crazy, but I continued to sit still, but soon I looked out of the corner of my eye at Naruto. He was visibly upset he looked ready to explode. I think he was being impatient, but I just held his hand gently. I could not blame him,. I was like this too when I was younger and it had been my first and only meeting. I had learned out to stay quiet in the presence of my father. We talked privately after that meeting but it was the only meeting I had ever been to. This was my second and I still hated this place.

Then they stopped looking at one another. They started to speak. One elder at a time. Another thing that annoyed me. They took forever to get to the point of the matter. Oh well nothing I could do to change that fact. It was just another thing I was used to, but disliked with a passion.

The first elder in the row spoke first. His voice was deep and his eyes uncaring. He obviously thought this meeting was not needed... for either of us. As if it was already set in stone what was going to happen. I found it extremely rude, but again I did not speak. I stayed quiet as I was instructed so many times before. "I believe this union between these two would make a nice addition to the family.

The second elder spoke in the same manner as the first. I just held in a sigh and listened to the praise."While I disapprove of the pregnancy I also think Ms. TenTen would make a fin addition to the family."

"They have known each other since the academy if not earlier. I think they make the perfect couple and deserve to be married." That was the third elder's theory. I like the third elder he seemed much more understanding then the others, but he had no back bone he would go with what the others said. At least that is how he seems.

The fourth one well... the fourth one gave me the creeps. He did not speak much. The only thing I heard was a blunt "Approved."

Fifth elder I could not help but stare at a little. He was handsome. The man was very sickly at times. I did not see him around the compound much, but when I did he seemed extremely kind. His name was one of the only ones I learned. Daiki. It meant great tree. I did not have a crush on him or anything; my love was for Naruto and no one else. Though I admired him much like I admired Naruto I had no love for him. I heard him say in a soft sweet voice "I also approve, and they seem very much in love with one another." He smiled softly. He had an odd hair color for a Hyuuga... he had blond hair and the same lavender eyes all Hyuuga's shared.

This is how it went with every elder. as expected each one gave TenTen and Neji praise. They all agreed the two should be wed in holy matrimony. Actually that is exactly what elder number nine declared. "These two shall be wed in holy matrimony." he seemed to be the senile one. he was funny at times. I of course also agreed with the elders. That TenTen and Neji should marry. In fact in my own opinion Neji took too long to confess his feelings for her. He had told TenTen two months after Naruto had left the village. The day he told her TenTen had been injured. She almost died. The moment she awoke he just blurted it out. "TenTen I love you!" His face was red and his eyes wide. TenTen smiled and sat up kissing him before wincing. "Took you long enough." She had passed out after that and Neji fainted. It found it funny. How do I know? I had been visiting TenTen that day. Neji made me go with him every day.

I knew these words of praise would vanish when me and Naruto were brought up. Even when they looked at us. Most of their gazes implied things. Bad things. I hated these stares. I knew it was because of Naruto's secret. His demon fox. There was no other reason to dislike him. Not like it bothered me. His secret that is. Then I saw Hiashi, my father sit strait up. Once his gaze scanned the room again. Then he nodded firmly and spoke.

"it is unanimous." he paused. "The marriage of Neji Hyuuga and TenTen is here by confirmed and shall be planned for four months form today. In December."

Neji and TenTen both nodded and spoke together. "Yes sir." They stayed seated. This meant it was our turn. Mine and Naruto's turn.

The elders turned their incredulous gazes at us both. To me then to Naruto. The only ones who seemed even slightly approving were the third, fifth, and ninth. I knew this may not matter. Just because they seemed the slightest bit approving did not mean they would speak out against the entire group of elders. I knew the truth of the matter now. It was not looking good for me or Naruto, or even my unborn child. The only good thing about this is if they denied the union of me and the so called 'father' of the baby then... well... I would not be thrown out of the clan, since they personally denied it. Though the baby would be set with another family after its birth. I would have no say in the matter.

Then I heard my father do something he never did. He sighed. Loudly. "Next is the matter is the marriage of my daughter Hinata Hyuuga and the demon boy Naruto Uzumaki." I It was obvious now where this was headed and how my father felt. His words made me mad... and also a bit sad. If he truly cared about me wouldn't he want me to be happy?

I looked out of the corner of my eye at Naruto. He was visibly upset. He was glaring menacingly at my father, he was ready to snap. I could not blame him for feeling that way.

I gently squeezed his hand trying to break his concentration on my father. My grip was slightly hard. he nodded a little looking my way for a brief moment before his eyes focused back on my father. He had the same cold expression on his face. My father that is. Naruto he still glared but his eyes were less menacing.

My eyes drifted back to my father and the elders. They all seemed to be having their silent conversation. It drove me crazy. I held Naruto's hand a bit tighter this time. This time I held it this way because I was scared... I was truly scared of what they were going to say to us. I knew what to expect but that did not change anything. I was still scared out of my mind and there was nothing anyone could do to change that. Naruto squeezed mine back, then turned his head to me flashing me a huge grin.

While he was mad he seemed confident he would get his way... I liked that about him. I seen it from the corner of my eyes, and then turned my head smiling a little before looking back at my father and the elders. They were ready to speak.

My father looked once to the left, once to the right then straight back at me and Naruto. He shrunk a little under his insidious eyes.

The first elder with his deep voice and uncaring eyes spoke. "No way. This marriage against all natural laws. This should be disapproved, and then Miss Hyuuga should be forced out of the clan even if it is law to not do so under such circumstances, but it is her fault for making such a stupid mistake with that creature." He motioned to Naruto then shut his mouth.

My father nodded approving to the man's words.

"I agree with Katsu. This marriage should be denied then Ms. Hinata banished from the clan… not permanently of course. Just until after the birth of said child. While she did make a despicable choice she is still the heir to the Hyuuga clan. The first born daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga our current head." Again my father nodded he seemed to approve of this idea much better. I do not think he would banish me…He couldn't… could he?

The third, kind looking man seemed flustered; he did not know how to respond… he did not know how to answer this matter. I gave him a small smile as if telling him it was alright. He nodded a little before speaking. "I…. deny the marriage… but no banishment….Also she keeps the child and the child is raised with in the Hyuuga compound." He looked down then back straight. He seemed happy about his answer. I think he wanted to deny the marriage but not make it so hard on me or Naruto. I now decided that I would learn his name as well.

The fourth one surprised me. Again he spoke simple, bluntly and to my surprise… unexpected. "Approved." His eyes closed and his arms folded across his chest like they had been all this time. I knew his name. His name scared me a bit. Sadao. It fit him well it meant decisive man. It fit him so well, that is why it scared me. He always spoke his mind, usually in a few words. He would never retreat on those words.

"I also approve." The fifth one said calmly. "I see no reason why they should not be wed, other then something that was out of Naruto's control. He did not ask for the nine tails, so why should he be punished for the actions of the honorable fourth Hokage." Daiki flashed me a smile before speaking again.

"They seem to like each other very much and there is no reason for this marriage not to happen." His words were firm and his ideas solid. My father turned his gaze to the fifth and fourth elder. He did not like their choice but he nodded all the same. After all he could not scream out saying they should deny it. Now could he?

The sixth and seventh agreed with elder number one. That I should be banished regardless of the law against it. The either agreed with the third that I should be banished until the child is born then allowed back into the clan. Also that I would raise the child in the compound. The ninth senile old man smiled. "Hyuuga Hinata do you love Mr. Naruto Uzumaki?" He asked staring at me.

I blushed deeply but nodded. "Y-yes s-sir…. I… I love Naruto…." A deep blush crossed my cheek.

"Naruto Uzumaki, do you love Hinata Hyuuga?" I looked at him through the corner of my eye. To my complete surprise he blushed a little then nodded. "Of course. I live Hinata. I would not have asked her to marry her otherwise." He smiled and held my hand.

I could not tell… was he lying or telling the truth… it had to be a lie… he loved Sakura. After all who would love me? I was quiet, shy little Hinata.

"Prove it?" He said with a grin as he stared at us both.

"W-What!?" We both said staring at the elder quietly. Me and Naruto both were confused.

"Kiss. Kiss. Kiss each other! Prove you love one another with a kiss! Kiss one another on the lips!" I think she just wanted to see us kiss. I bet it was because he could not imagine me kissing someone.

Naruto slowly turned to me then took my face into his hands. One hand on each cheek. He leaned forward then mouthed a quick. "Sorry." His lips touched mine gently. I blushed deeply, ready to faint. It was my first kiss after all. My first real kiss. I did not remember the rape so I do not know if they kissed me,,, but to me this was my first kiss regardless. He quickly pulled away his face just as red as mine. I want to pass out but his hands kept me from doing so. Slowly we turned back to the elder.

"I am not convinced! Open mouth!" I looked at him surprised. This man really was senile… or was he trying to prove something I could not understand. "Hurry Hurry." He said. Definitely senile. I did not want to go kissing Naruto in front of all these people. In front of Neji, TenTen, My father, the elders! What was wrong with that man? Then again he did not know it was my first kiss or soon to be my first open mouth kiss (As the elder called it).

"D-do… we have to… in.. in front of e-everyone..,?" I asked slowly.

"If you love him ms Hyuuga you should not mind doing it in front of others." I nodded a bit then looked back at Naruto.

He smiled once again before slowly leaning forward. He said another soft apology before he pressed his lips against mine. My shaking arms instinctively went around his neck lightly. This time was different. Less gentle then the last time but still just as sweet. I felt something prodding my closed lips. After a moment I realized it was his tongue.

Slowly I allowed my mouth to open, just a bit. Just enough to allow in his prodding tongue. The moment my mouth open in came his tongue. It slowly explored my mouth; he was searching for my tongue which hid at the bottom of my small mouth. Then Naruto licked it gently before I moved it a little. My tongue met his and wrapped around one another, pushed against each other. Then he slowly broke the kiss before kissing me gently once before turning back to the elders. I am sure my face was visible in this dark room. Maybe it was like the red nosed reindeer. My face like his nose would shine even in the darkest room. Thinking that way made me become an even bright pink. That damn old man! What was he thinking making me kiss Naruto in front of everyone.

"Now I Yoshito say this marriage is approved by the ninth elder!" He said with a grin before sitting down once again.

I smiled softly then looked at my father who looked more upset than ever. Most likely because of that kiss. After all he did not want me with Naruto let alone kiss him. I looked down at my knees. All the other elders sides with the first elder. Saying I should be banished. I sighed looking down at my knees again, my eyes all upset. My face never lessened in the shade of pink. I was still embarrassed from the kiss.

The room fell silent after the last elder spoke. Much like my father had before he scanned the room, looking from each and every elder. Then he spoke. Harsh and blunt. I knew what was coming. I already knew the verdict. I knew what he was going to say,

"Majority rules." He paused looking at me a moment. I could not tell by his expression how he felt. Hyuuga's were supposed to be the masters of hiding there feelings, and my father had concurred that easily. "Today onward Hinata Hyuuga is banished from the Hyuuga compound as declared by the twelve Hyuuga elders and I there head. Hiashi Hyuuga."

The moment I heard his words my eyes welled with tears. I glanced at each elder. The ones who sided with me looked down, they were upset. Was this all for real? I was being banished…. By my own father… Being banished from my family. Even though they made me mad at times I did not want to be separated from them… banishment meant I could not see any member of the Hyuuga… ever. Not Neji, after the marriage TenTen, my father, my sister, NO one…. This could not be real… it was all a dream… all of this had to be a dream it just HAD to be. Tears began to drip onto my clenched hands. My eyes wide watching my father for any signs of remorse. None. He did not care I was his daughter? That I was his first born daughter? He hated me that much… he did not even feel bad about this decision…

"NO WAY!" I heard Naruto yell at my father. Then suddenly his hand removed its self from mine. Naruto stood glaring at my father, his hands balled up into fists.

"I agree with Naruto Hiashi-sama." Neji said standing as well. TenTen did the same nodding firmly. With those three elders, Naruto, Neji, and TenTen would it be enough to convince my father otherwise? Convince him to at least think about what he was doing to me… to my baby… to Naruto…. I did not think it would. I was scared. I still looked at my father the same tears falling. My hands clenched on the edge of my silky kimono.

"Stand Hinata. Please stand up. I will not let them banish you from your home. I will not allow these men to harm you Hinata. Trust me? I know it is hard after all the pain I have caused you… but trust me one last time."

Slowly I turned my head to look at Naruto. I seen his outstretched hand. I just watched him for a few moments. I was still very upset. I did trust Naruto. That was not the problem… Naruto had done nothing to get my trust broken. "A-Alright…" I whispered then slowly took his hand with my own shaking one. It had tears covering it.

Naruto helped me stand. Once I stood I put my face in his shoulder and cried. My tears seeping through the material. His kept his arm around my shaking body. His hand rubbing my back in a soothing manner.

"She is around two months pregnant and your going to throw her out of her home and onto the streets? Of course I would have her stay with me, but still you would do that to your own daughter?" Naruto asked with a small growl in his voice.

"So? It was her choice to sleep with you, it is her responsibility and she must deal with the consequences. That is all there is to it . No issue." He was blunt… more blunt then he needed to be. I clutched at Naruto's kimono. I had not chosen to sleep with anyone. I was raped, but could not tell my father because of the same rule that would put me back onto the streets. It was a no win situation.

"There is an issue! She is your DAUGHTER! Your own flesh and blood! Your first born daughter! How can you do this to your 16 year old daughter!"

My eyes were wide against Naruto. I would have been watching if not for the face seeing my father would make me feel worse. Make me feel like I was completely worthless, that he never cared about me. That I was a simple mistake. A mistake that should banished. I would not have blamed him if that is how he felt.

My fathers mouth opened at the same moment I pulled my face away from Naruto's chest. My hand clamped over my mouth. Naruto snapped out of his little trance. His gaze returned to me, then he gently felt my head. His hands were warm despite the cold room. He glared once more at my father before finally looking my way.

"Sick?" He asked slowly. I nodded helplessly.

"Come on." He said picking me up gently. He knew how I was by now. I was in a fainting mood when ever I got to stressed and when I had to throw up like I did now. I would not be able to walk to the bathroom quick enough with out falling flat on my face. Naruto placed one hand behind my legs, the other on my back. "Neji where is the bathroom?" He asked quickly but calmly.

"On the other side of Hinata-Sama's bed rooms

"Thanks." With that he shifted my weight and walked threw the large doors."

"The meeting is not over-!" I heard my father say before the door shut. I was happy it was sound proof. Naruto did not seem to listen he just kept walking. I liked that about him.

I just wanted to keep crying. I felt so suck and my father was going to banish me. It was all too much doe mw to handle. Then I felt my feet touch the floor. "You okay Hinata?" Naruto asked me sounding very worried. I nodded once then I rushed over to the toilet. I flipped the seat up and started to throw up. Naruto slowly made his way over to me before kneeling down behind me. He gathered my hair up in one hand and rubbed my back lightly. He did it in a soothing manner. I coughed violently into the toilet. At the same time small tears fell from my eyes. Soon enough I finished and slowly pulled my face away. Naruto removed a hand from my back grabbing some tissues from a near by rack. He gently removed my tears, then wiped my mouth before helping me stand up. He brought me to the skin so I had something to lean on.

"Feeling better?" He asked getting a small Dixie cup filling it with water.

"A.. A bit…" I had a bitter taste in my mouth and I felt like crap, but I felt better then before. When I felt like this in the room with my father and all that tension. He handed me the cup. I rinsed my mouth out then spit it. He did the same this time with mouth wash. Naruto could be… almost… motherly when he wanted to be.

"You sure?" He asked stroking my face. "You face is really hot… and not because of the blush…. I can tell the difference now…" He spoke quietly. I blushed a little, then I shook my head. "I… I am fine." He watched me a moment. "Maybe you should lay down.. I will handle your father… you need rest… your pregnant…. You do not want anything to happen to the baby right?"

"I… I know my body… I am fine.." Other then stressed out I was fine. "B-Besides… I… I want to be there.." I muttered. That was partially a lie…Though I could handle it. I could handle what was happening.

Naruto seemed suspicious but he nodded. "Alright… want to head back?" he asked.

I nodded a little then shook my head. "I… I want to change first…" He nodded. "me two. I am sick of this thing, can not move the way I want to." I giggled a little and rubbed my sore puffy eyes.

Naruto flashed me another of his bright grins. He took my hand and we walked to the rooms. "See you in a few, your okay right?" Naruto asked me looking in my direction with a worried expression. "Y-Yeah… I am fine." I smiled a little. He nodded released my hand and walked into the temporary room. That is exactly what it was at the moment. His and even my own room were temporary. If I got banished they were gone, if we married we would be sent to another room soon after the wedding… I sighed walking into my room.

"T-TenTen?" I said taking a step back when I seen TenTen in my room. Slowly I tilted my head I was surprised. Wasn't she still with the elders and my father? "What are you doing here?" I asked quietly.

"Eh the elders and Hiashi-Sama threw us all out." She shrugged. "Said for you and Naruto to head there in twenty minutes." I nodded a bit as I felt my stomach drop again. I covered my mouth but TenTen came over stroking my face. "You not sick, just nervous. Here eat a few of these." She smiled handing me a pack of crackers. "Calm down and relax for a bit. Your fever will disappear and even the nausea ." I nodded a bit then slowly ate a cracker.

"Can… I change…?" I asked looking at TenTen. "Go right ahead. Want me to leave the room?" She asked tilting her head.

"Um.. I do not mind if you stay…" I smiled slightly, then I slowly removed my silky blue kimono. I was left in my bra and underwear. I took a small deep breath. Then I began to look for something else I could wear.

"Damn Hinata your showing more then I did at around 2 months." She shook her head. "Your about 2.5 months so… year." She tilted her head. I know she meant. The month I was asleep in the hospital, the month I spent in rehab at the hospital, and then the two weeks of my kidnapping. I just tilted my head and looked at her quietly. "R-Really?" I asked looking at my belly.

"It might be because your like a stick." TenTen laughed a little, then I smiled a bit. "Maybe…" I whispered.

"Or your having multiplies!" She grinned and looked at me.

My eyes went wide and I stared at TenTen. "D-Don't even joke about that!" I spoke quietly. TenTen laughed again. "I am just kidding Hinata. Multiplies are rare. Very rare." She smiled then hugged me lightly. I sighed and nodded a bit. Then I grabbed my t-shirt and a pair of lose fitting jeans. I did not like wearing tight shirts because of my belly. I smiled and sat on the bed leaning against the wall. TenTen sat next to me. She was nearly three months along and she looked only slightly bigger then me.

I took the crackers eating one quietly.

"TenTen?"

"Yeah Hinata?"

"Where is Neji?" I asked noticing he was no where in sight.

"He is trying to calm Naruto down before you guys go back to see Hiashi and the elders… it may take him the whole twenty minutes." She smiled again. I nodded. I figured that was for the best. Trouble would occur if Naruto was still that upset when we went back into that room.

"That's good… I hope it works out… That Naruto will actually calm down… he is not easy to calm down/ Even if it is Neji." I smiled tentatively. She seemed to agree with a small shrug. I closed my eyes and rested my head quietly. My deep breathing slowly calmed down returning to normal. I felt much more at ease because of that. I had not even realized my breathing was in such a state of disarray. Twenty minutes quickly passed by and there was a knock at my door. TenTen stood and opened it before nodding and leaving the room.

Then I seen Neji walk in. I looked at him before tilting my head a bit. "Neji?"

"You should just tell Hiashi-Sama the truth Hinata." He said eyeing me a moment raising an eyebrow. "I… I can not do that…Naruto went through… so much trouble to k-keep it a secret… I… I at least want to give him… a chance to do what he wants." I smiled a little "Besides…there is a better chance of him winning if… if they think he is the father.." I placed a hand on my stomach lightly. Then smiled gently.

"I know… I know it was not my choice… but….I love this child… no matter the issues." I smiled gently then slowly stood. "Please… s-stay outside the doors…" I said quietly to Neji. He nodded. "Of course Hinata-san."

I smiled then he walked out the door with me. Neji and TenTen also changed clothes. I seen Naruto standing in front of me wearing something similar to me. He wore a blue t shirt with a pair of black jeans. We most likely had similar ideas as well. The best way to annoy my father. He held out his hand and I gently took it. I had never seen him in anything except his normal orange clothing.

"Feeling better? Your fever seems to have gone down." He smiled feeling my head with a free hand. I nodded. "You… calm down a bit?" I asked looking at him. He nodded. "A bit, but that means nothing. The moment I see your father I will most likely snap." I held onto his arm, my body still shaking. "Please don't… it will not help much…" He nodded but I knew it might not be the case. IT all depended on when my father said when we entered the room.

Neji and TenTen were a few passes behind us. Soon we were back at the doors of the conference room. Again I clutched to Naruto's arm. The door was open and we walked in. This time the lights were on and all of the elders and my father were in the room. They all where standing.

My father stepped forward as the doors slammed shut behind us.

"We have discussed it and have reconsidered the banishment, on a condition." He looked at the elders then back at us. "That Naruto prove himself in a battle against myself." He stated eyeing Naruto. I also looked at him. He ginned. "Fine with me. Actually get your own hands dirty for once." He said looking at my father with a gaze I could not understand.

"If you do not prove yourself Hinata is banished, the child shall be taken and placed into an adoptive home and she shall leave the village completely." He said looking at me. I put my head behind Naruto.

"Fine, I will prove myself to you and force you to except or marriage proposal and to accept me as a whole and us as a couple." Naruto said firmly as he glared at my father. "What time and where?" He said superciliously.

"Today at 6 at night. Hinata will show you to the Hyuuga battleground." Hiashi turned and began to walk to the door in the back of the room. "I will be there and I will promptly show you jut how wrong you are to have banished your daughter and your own grandchild." Naruto said pointing a finger at my father. My father seeming unaffected opened the door and said in a voice so quiet I think only I heard it. "I hope your right boy." He left.

The twelve elders looked at us calmly then one by one they left the room. Then it was dead silent. It was three hours until the fight… Three more hours until I would know the truth.

Three more hours before I could rest my mind.

Only three more hours until something unexpected happened.

Only three hours ….

…

…

Three hours.

Hours…

Three…

Three hours.

Just three hours till mine, Naruto's and my unborn childs fate.

**___________________________________________________________**

**Well that is the end of chapter five!**

Here I will give you a treat!

A glimpse of chapter six ^_^

Sorry I know you will hate me after reading this but… ah well! 

**One sentence may cause a few problems, then again maybe not depends on how you take it.**

**  
Here it is…**

_I felt a warm sticky liquid fall between my legs. Slowly I looked down seeing a pool of blood. I promptly passed out. _

**REVIEW!**

!

!


	6. Chapter 6:Hiashi Hyuuga Part 3

**Well here I is chapter six! Whoot! **

**Sorry it has taken me so long to post!  
I decided to just finish up this Hiashi Hyuuga part ^_^. **

**Made it nice and long… I think… anyway read on. ^_^**

**Also I created an OC. Daiki from the elders has a part now! Yay!**

**I hope you do not mind me adding a few things I did not mention about him in the other chapter…**

**I was not planning it until well… I started writing on here ^_^**

**_____________________________________________________**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Naruto!**

**Chapter 6: Hiashi Hyuuga Part 3**

**___________________________________________________**

**~Recap~**

_The twelve elders looked at us calmly then one by one they left the room. Then it was dead silent. It was three hours until the fight… Three more hours until I would know the truth._

_Three more hours before I could rest my mind._

_Only three more hours until something unexpected happened._

_Only three hours …._

…

_Three hours._

_Hours…_

_Three…_

_Three hours._

_Just three hours till mine, Naruto's and my unborn Childs fate._

"Want to get something to eat while we wait Hinata?" Naruto asked me with a gentle smile. His eyes were staring into mine. I loved when he would look at me with such caring eyes.

I nodded a little. "S-Sure." I smiled.

Then I seen Daiki walk back through the doors and over to me and Naruto. I took a small step back. "You were not impregnated by this boy." he pointed to Naruto. "I shall keep your secret but am warning you if Hiashi find out before he agrees to the wedding then you have no hope of staying in the village, keep your baby or even see him again." He motioned to Naruto. "I suggest you keep it hidden."

"How do you know...?" Naruto asked looking at him incredulously.

"Tsunade-San told me what was going on. I have some of the best influences in the twelve elders and she wanted me to plead your case." He shrugged then spoke again. "I did not do a very good job seeing how it turned out." He rubbed the back of his head then eyed Naruto again. I sighed quietly then clung to Naruto's arm placing my head against him.

"Come with me." he motioned. "I will buy you both something to eat." He smiled. I looked at Naruto a moment as if asking him if it was alright. He nodded and held my hand.

"Is he trust worthy Hinata?"

I nodded. "Yes.... because... he is my older brother... but he can not succeed the clan due to incidents that happened many years ago when he was young... he can not be a ninja, so he can not become leader of the clan..." I nodded a bit. I only seen him once or twice a month... it pained me because I could not see him more often. He was my brother and since he had gotten sick I barely seen him. I loved my brother and wished I could spend more time with him, and if I was banished I would not be allowed to see him any longer.

"B-Brother?" Naruto said in shock looking at me quietly then at my brother Daiki. "Seriously."

He nodded and smiled. "In the flesh and blood. I am Hinata Hyuuga's older brother. Thirteen years her senior I am twenty nine" He said. "Our father is much older then he looks." Daiki laughed and I smiled a little.

"My little sister is growing up!" he said walking over to me before picking me up and spinning me in a small circle. I gasped a little but smiled as well, then I hugged him. "I have missed you! It has been about six months!" He nodded and held me gently but firmly. "I have been sick.... I did a few things I should not have... like used my chakra... I am sorry I have not been around. I got out when you showed up there in the hospital...." He said holding me still. I did not shake in his grasp. I felt safe with him no matter how my body wanted me to feel. I could never be scared of my older brother.

"So... lets get some.... er... what do you want Hinata?" Naruto asked walking over to us hands behind his back.

I smiled. Naruto knew I could not have ramen which left him dumb founded for what we could go eat. I could eat ramen just not everyday. After all it might have to much salt or something that will screw with my body. "Lets get... ramen... it will not hurt once in awhile. Besides, you and Daiki are similar, you both like ramen." I said quietly and nodded a bit.

He grinned. "Alright!" Daiki nodded. "Sure. I need to get out of the house once in awhile." Then in a hushed tone he said. "It's a secret from father! He does not like me leaving, says it is bad for my health." Daiki shrugged before speaking again. "If you banished Hinata I am leaving as well. I will not leave you here to deal with our father alone... he thinks he is doing what's best for the clan but his priorities are screwed up. He should do what's best for you not the clan."

Naruto nodded firmly in agreement. I sighed. The reason I started admiring Naruto was because of him persistence and confidence, but another reason was because he reminded her of her brother. She soon found herself in love with Naruto because of those slight differences. Soon enough we three, TenTen, and Neji all left the compound. I held my brothers and Naruto's hand. Neji and TenTen walked behind us talking quietly.

"So have you every beaten your father?" Naruto asked. I did not know if he meant me or Daiki. I shook my head left to right. Daiki smirked. "When I was ten years old. Right before I got sick and needed to be hospitalized for the next year or two." Daiki shrugged. "They called him a

Prodigy with the Byakugan. Ten times better then Neji." Naruto opened his eyes wide and looked at me as I said he was a prodigy better then Neji.

"You're not going to be able to beat him." Daiki said looking at Naruto. "You may be strong Naruto... but you're not nearly as strong as Hiashi as much as I hate to admit it... it is true..."

Naruto sighed but kept walking. "I will not give up." answered Naruto.

My brother spoke next. "Prove yourself to him. Injure him... do something. I am sure even with the slightest convincing he will approve of you... I think that is what he wants.

Someone strong enough to protect his daughter with out harming her as well." He looked at me. "He thinks you're loose cannon. Once you loose control you will hurt her for no reason... by mistake... if you loose your temper. I think he is testing that as well. As you well know people think you easily lose control of the demon fox when provoked. Is that true?" Daiki eyed Naruto.

"Yes I have learned to keep the fox under control. After I hurt Sakura… I never wanted to use the fox's chakra again. Of course I did but he does not get free reign." Naruto said arms crossed behind his back as he walked.

Daiki nodded in approval as he turned his head to face me. "Hm? So this is the Naruto you never shut up about when ever I am around?" he asked me in a hushed tone. I blushed deeply and glared at him. I had told my brother about my love for Naruto and his love for Sakura. That Naruto would never notice her or spend time with her, or date her. Now here they were trying to marry because a horrible incident. I nodded a bit to Hiashi.

"Ah that was really a lovely kiss. Perfect for the first time you have done it huh? Again a blush crossed mine and even Naruto's face. Then we said in unison. "Shut up!" He just laughed. Soon we were at the ramen shop. We took our seats.

"What can I get you day?" asked the kind old man. "Miso ramen!" Naruto and my brother said together. The man did not need to ask them he already knew. "And for you Hinata?" I smiled softly. "Chicken please… simple." I nodded; he nodded then got TenTen and Neji's order. "Two beef." Neji had said.

I rested my head on the bar where we sat. I had a killer headache and I was told not to take any aspirin. "Here Hinata take a couple of these, they are good for headaches and have no side effects for the baby." She said sliding me a bottle.

"Thanks TenTen you're a life saver." I said taking two from the bottle then sipping at my water I swallowed the pills resting my head again. Ah how happy I was TenTen was pregnant and knew what I could and could not take… made me feel a little better… I would feel better if she knew the whole truth but… I was not sure if I should tell her. I continued to think of this dilemma as I felt my head ach slowly dull and my mind becoming much clearer. The events of the day caused my mind to become clouded causing me to become confused and easily upset… then again maybe it was because I was pregnant… Lifting my head I noticed my brother and Naruto talking calmly though they did not seem very happy with what the other was saying… I did not have the capacity to figure out their words. I stood and walked over to TenTen and took a seat next to her.

"Thanks for the pills." I smiled gently to the girl next to me.

"No problem Hinata. Least I can do, head aches are killer especially when your pregnant… always good to take some meds for it." She smiled and I smiled.

"So… Do you know…..? The truth I mean?" I asked TenTen deciding to be blunt with the situation. I knew I might as well get it over with… I wanted to tell her the truth, she deserved to know the truth since I would be asking her for help most of these remaining months of pregnancy. She seemed very informed and she seemed able to deal with things like this. I caught a glance from Neji and he then said "Hinata?" It sounded questioning. Like he was asking if I was sure of what I was doing. I nodded a bit. "Yes… I am sure she should know the truth." He seemed convinced enough since he turned back to my brother and Naruto.

"No…. I do not know anything except what people have told me… the truth about what Hinata?" TenTen asked looking a little dumbfounded. I could not blame her, after all I was asking her things she had no concept over. Since she did not know.

"Naruto is not the father…" I said moving my hand to my stomach. "I…I was rapped. I am only two months pregnant…" Her eyes went wide and then she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the bathroom. I was a bit stunned but also happy we had a bit of privacy. I had not expected her to pull me off to another room so we could talk. Then again I did not know how she would react to such new.

"What??? You were rapped???" She asked in a shocked and extremely worried tone.

I nodded a little and looked down at my feet not saying anything for a short period of time. "I… I can not remember those two weeks… but Naruto…. Caught them in the act…" I winced. "He killed six of the seven but the seventh got away…he blames himself… he took responsibility…. He decided to marry me… b-because of it… I tried to convince him other wise… but… he will not hear of it…"

"Of course he will not! He wants you to be safe… but…." She looked at me seriously. "Why did you not abort…?"

I smiled sadly then gently moved my hand to my stomach and rubbed lightly. I could feel the small bump and I could tell there was something living inside of me… even when I first woke up I could tell… I could tell something was different… something was inside of me… "It… This… This baby is part of me… I do not have the heart to kill the unborn infant… it did not choose this.. So I should give it a chance to live… A chance to grow up and be happy…Besides… even if I did… get an abortion… my father would need to know… he would have to sign the papers… and.. And I do not want him to know… know I was so weak… so weak I was rapped…" I spoke softly as small tears began to escape my eyes.

I felt warm arms wrap around me. I figured it was TenTen, if not I really was screwed. After all she was the only one in the room, someone broke in… I was in no condition to fight them off. Anyway my thoughts were confirmed as I heard her sweet voice. "I understand completely Hinata." I heard TenTen say as she hugged me. "I was rapped once on a mission/ I had not gotten pregnant but… I never told anyone only recently did I tell Neji. If I had become pregnant I would have Aborted immediately…" I nodded to what she had to say and I listened carefully. I was surprised by what she said about being raped on a mission. I never thought that type of thing would happen to her. She seemed so strong…

I again spoke after I had calmed myself a little. Though I stayed with in her grasp not wanting to lose the safeness I felt. "I.. I felt the same… before it happened I thought I would abort if I ever became pregnant due to…r-rape…though… I never thought I would actually be rapped but… " My voice was soft and my eyes watered. TenTen smiled and hugged me a little tighter. "No worries Hinata I will keep your secret no matter what." This helped me, having actually told someone my secret instead of having them figure it out on there own.

Neji had figured it out just by talking with me. My brother was told my Tsunade who had been told by Naruto whom witnessed it with his own two eyes. TenTen was the only person I actually decided to tell with my own mouth. It made me feel happy. Happy I could actually tell someone. What a corny thing to be happy about.

If me and Naruto were allowed to marry. I would tell my father the truth. Only after the wedding of course. That is if it happened. The reason I would wait is because by Hyuuga no couple married by the Hyuuga clergyman may be separated by only death. Even if he decided to ban me he deserved to know the truth. After all he was my father and I did love him. Though I doubted my father would ban me if I where married and had a child… Then again… he was the man who wanted to ban me now… While I am pregnant.."

"I… I am okay now." I informed TenTen before smiling gently pulling away from her a bit. "lets go back and make sure my brother or Naruto is not going over bored…" I smile. I knew exactly how my brother was. Even when he was not at his best he would do things to make himself worse. A trait I found close to Naruto. While my brother was still very strong and very capable due to incidents sixteen years ago he could no longer use chakra with out the risk of becoming weak or dying. The use of his chakra is what caused his issues, hence why he could no longer be a ninja nor could he succeed the clan.

"Alright." TenTen said before we both walked out of the bathroom and back into the ramen shop. Looking around I noticed Naruto and Daiki where no where in the restaurant. I knew something was up.

"Daiki! What in the lords name are you doing!" My eyes where now fixed on my older brother and Naruto standing outside the ramen shop facing one another. Both where in a fighting stance and Daiki had his Byakugan activated.

I took a step out of the shop then heard them both said in unison "Hinata stay out of this." I stepped back a half step. I was still outside the shop. Just what was I supposed to do anyway…. Well I did have _'that' _jutsu. A jutsu I had been working on just before I was captured. It was still imperfect but enough for the situation. It also took some time to prepare for it. I really did not like it much but… it was effective… but dangerous. I may have to use it later if things with my father got out of hand…. I figured to wait a little bit and find out what was going on for sure.

"Neji-Neesan…? What is going on with those two?" I asked looking at my cousin who had just walked up next to me.

"I…" I paused thinking a moment. "I really do not know…" He paused again before finishing. "One minute they where arguing about what color eyes Hyuuga's had, the next the fourth Hokage is mentioned and they where outside…"

"What did he sat about the fourth?" I asked looking at Neji with a pleading look. My brother told me things about the fourth, but mostly about his wife. He hated the women. He had a few reasons and I could understand, but he was very passionate about his hate.

"Do not talk about her that way!" Naruto suddenly growled. I turned around quickly. Naruto bared his teeth and glared at my older brother with obvious contempt.

"I will say it all I want to after all you never met that bitch! She is the sole cause of my illness and my inability to be a ninja!" I winced when he spoke his words harsh. Though for me they were a bit worse since I knew what he meant. I heard the stories over and over again! They eventually hot to me but I never thought the women had done anything on purpose. He did. He thought the opposite that she had caused everything .

The story was when he was not very old when he had just become a genin he was sent on a C rank mission. This was indeed a misunderstanding between the village of Kohana and the small group whom they were hired for. This mission soon became an A rank mission. My brother was fatally injured but some how he survived the nearly deadly wounds. All because of his Sense the fourths wife. This was only a four months before the Kyuubi attacked the village. She was a medical ninja and had treated Daiki when he was injured but it was quick work and she could not concentrate on him completely or else she and the other genin may have been killed.. She had healed him enough to save his life before going back into battle. During this time she was indeed pregnant with Naruto but the mission was supposed to be simple so there was supposed to be no danger for her or the baby. Though she survived thus having Naruto four months later. Do to her speed in the healing she could not save the damaged chakra network but had not known of the damage to it at the time. If treated properly it would have not caused so many issues in the future.

When he was taken back to the village the chakra network was healed and he was deemed healthy again. Though the doctors had not known then that his chakra network had become extremely weak and it was painful for him every time he built up chakra, also small invisible holes allowed chakra to flow into the blood stream at this time. This leaking was poison. Chakra was poison if it got into the blood stream, this caused his current illness.

It was not much of an issue until he turned eighteen after that he became much sicker due to the leakage of chakra. Some how the doctors missed the small holes in his chakra points. This in it's self nearly killed him. I had been so worried he would die next my mother having died a year or so earlier when Hanabi was born.

After that he could no longer go on missions or train properly. He was in and out of the hospital after that day he nearly died. He had to get checked every time he had a fever and every time it was due to chakra leaks. They were permanent and could not be fixed. Each and every time I would worry about it.

"You are going to kill yourself Daiki!" I screamed when he ran at Naruto. "Stop! You promised me!" I looked at my brother. He suddenly stopped inches from a shocked Naruto's face. He did not he did not take another step closer to Naruto instead he ran to me and wrapped his arms around me. I just let my brother hold me. If he was holding me he could not attack Naruto. I wanted my brother healthy, but I also thought my brother may seriously harm Naruto. Naruto was strung but my brother had gone through harsh training and he could beat any of the elders and even Hiashi by the time he was 14. After he had been injured on that mission he strived to be the best in the Hyuuga clan and never be injured like that again. He of course succeed and he was never injured or beaten after that by any Hyuuga or any opponent he fought while on a mission.

After he learned of his illness he became suicidal and hateful of every one nothing could get through to him. No matter how he acted after that I loved him and he told me that I was one of the only reasons he continued to live on. I could understand why he did not like people after that and why he disliked the fourths wife so much. After he could no longer be a ninja he became an elder. The youngest in Hyuuga history.

"Clam down? Please?" I said staring into his eyes which still burned with an active Byakugan.

"Fine." He said looking at Naruto to glare then back at me with a softer set of eyes. Naruto had looked at him indifferently but he did not seem very happy. My brother deactivated his Byakugan standing in front of me but had released me.

"Hinata…?" Naruto said walking over to me and placed a hand onto my forehead. "Your skin is ice cold… are you okay? What's wrong…?"

"n-Nothing Naruto… just when… I … I am very upset… I get like this…"

"Ah… that is why you were as cold as death when I found you… but your okay right?" He asked looking at me extremely worried.

"Yeah… I am fine... Just need to calm down. Lets go back and eat." I said trying to keep the two of them from going after each other again. "Come on I am hungry?" I tried to convince them.

Naruto nodded and held out his hand more me. I slowly took it, then I took Daiki's left hand. He still was not very happy but went along with it.

"sit down…" I commended and both of them listened and sat dawn. One on each side of me. I smiled our ramen already waiting for us. I looked over seeing Neji and TenTen sitting down. They seemed to have been waiting for us as well.

"Why do you stick up for a woman you have never met?" Daiki suddenly asked glaring at Naruto a bit.

"Because." Naruto looked up to Daiki his hands clenching under the table. "She is my mother and the fourth is my father! I may have never met them but they are my important family!" He spoke in a soft murmur.

"I see…" My brother replied. His eyes closed as he seemed to think of what he was going to say next. His fingers playing with the ends of his shirt. After a few moments he spoke again. "I understand… I shall not speak poorly of that woman in front of you again. Though I still dislike her with a passion." He stated firmly then crossed his arms across his chest.

"I suppose we will have to agree to disagree." Naruto stated not looking at my brother.

"Alright with me." Daiki replied/ It was obvious neither of them were happy with the discussion or the turn it had taken.

"Okay both of you just eat your ramen before it gets cold." The man from behind the counter said to the two of them. I was grateful for I would have said it if he had not. He seemed very good at knowing when subjects should be dropped.

"Fine." They said in unison before glaring at one another before eating. Both seemed to forget about there issues and grinned the moment the ramen touched there lips. I found it funny how simple minded they could be at times. I turned back to my ramen and began to ear as well. I was very nervous about the events that were scheduled for later today. My father… my love… fighting… What was I to do? If Naruto was too week then my father would kill him… I was pretty sure Naruto could not beat my father… but I do not know how much he trained while he was gone and what his skills were… but if he could not hold his own then my father would kill him with little hesitation. I would not be able to handle that… if it got out of hand I would have to stop them…How? I would have to use my only slightly perfected jutsu. A dangerous one…

**-Time skip-**

It was now five minutes to six and my brother had left to meet with the other elders to watch the battle. I was now showing Naruto to the battle grounds. My eyes were on the ground as we walked on the cobblestone path. Naruto placed his hand onto my shoulder. "You can leave once we are there. You do not need to watch." he assured me.

"No… it is my fault… I should be there…" I smiled a bit looking at him a small blush on my cheeks. He did not argue with me. He must have decided it was no use. "Do not worry I will be fine Hinata do not worry I will make sure your father approves of us." He smiled gently.

I nodded trying to believe what he said was true. Of course I hoped it was and I hoped it was indeed true. Then we reached the battle field. It was a large tiled square. It was near the side of one of the smaller houses part of the Hyuuga estate. My father stood in his battle robes while the other elders sat a good distance away.

"Ah I thought you would not show." He stated looking at Naruto incredulously . I looked at my father then at Naruto.

"Who would run from you? Future father in law." He smirked then smiled looking at Hiashi then back at me. "Good luck kiss?" He asked. I could not tell id he wanted a serious kiss or id it was to taunt my father.

I nodded a little. "Sure." I smiled then felt him lean forward kissing me deeply. I could hear the ninth elder cheering in the back round. "Now that's love! Ah. The young ones know what true passion is." I was blushing much deeper by this time. Did the senile old man need to make everything so damn obvious!

"Thanks." He said before going into the ring as he stood in front of my father whom of course seemed very upset with what I had just done. Though I did not car. I went to sit next to Neji TenTen and my brother along with the elders. Great a whole audience.

"As of right now it is 6 and it is time for us to battle." He stated then got into the Hyuuga fighting stance. Of course no chit chat. He activated his Byakugan and Naruto nodded before taking his own stance. The first elder spoke calmly. "Begin"

((Also fair warning I am not to good with fight scenes between Hyuuga…. I am not specifying any of Hiashi's jutsu so… I hope you understand by description…))

The moment he spoke Naruto rushed forward after creating twenty or so clones. At least he was not charging in all alone like he had against Neji long ago. I looked down then back. My father easily destroyed the twenty clones charging him. Though all twenty of them were destroyed. Even I had not noticed Naruto coming from behind. How I have no clue. Any case had his Rasengan going and he thrust it into my fathers back but then my father spun much like Neji had before.

Naruto went flying back disappearing. It had been another clone. I should have known. I suppose Naruto had done a lot of training on how to think in battle against those whom were very powerful. Naruto reappeared from above trying the same thing once again. Naruto this time Naruto did not touch my father. My father grabbed the boys hand then smirked. "Caught you." At this time he hit three of Naruto's chakra points before Naruto got free and jumped back holding his stomach as he did so. It had indeed been the real Naruto.

"Damn you." He muttered glaring before making more hand signs before throwing kunai at him. Speeding at my father. He pushed them away then stood in the same position before charging at Naruto. They ended up going into hand to hand combat. Naruto had little to know chance of winging this one on one hand to hand fight. Naruto was hit several times in several chakra points. I looked away I could not stand to watch this my father did not have a scratch on him but Naruto.. He was already injured badly.

When I looked up again Naruto was on the ground my father thrusting his palms at him. Naruto rolled side to side avoiding each one waiting for the moment he could get up. I had my Byakugan active to see the damage was sustaining and he already had half of his chakra points I knew already this would not end well.

This continued for five minutes or so then Naruto suddenly through forward his hands knocking my father off balance just by chance. Then Naruto threw a kunai and it just caught my fathers cheek causing a small scratch across his cheek. Then he got up and jumped back. My father charged again this time Naruto was the one pushed back. My father then went to work on the others chakra points. Each one being cut off. Then Naruto went down on one knee and my father prepared his last attack.

"Goodbye fox boy." he stated thrusting a chakra filled palm at Naruto's chest.

I suddenly rose to my feet and ran forward. With out thinking I covered Naruto. Facing him I put my arms over his head and protected him with my own body. My back facing my father. "Hinata! Are you crazy move before you get yourself killed!" I heard Naruto say and my brother say the same thing in different words. Then I felt my fathers palm hit my spin and then he pulled back. He did not have nearly as much chakra in his hand he was obviously holding back the chakra he had prepared for Naruto but he could not stop in mid attack.

I could feel my fathers eyes on me from behind and I did not know what to think. I was in pain from that hit to the back but it was not too bad. Naruto got up and slowly helped me stand up straight. "Hinata? Are you okay…?" He asked obviously worried.

"Y-Yeah… I am f-fine…. He held b-back…" I looked at my eyes, them tearing. "D-Do not…k-kill him! I…. I will not let you!" I said protectively obviously upset over him trying to hurt Naruto then the attack on me. His eyes were wide with shock seeing how I protected Naruto and ended up getting attacked.

"Are you crazy! If it had been anyone else fighting that boy they would not have been able to lessen the attack and you would be dead!" He growled in a scolding manner.

"I do not care… I would protect him no matter the cost!" I said firmly surprising even myself a bit. It was true I would always put Naruto before myself. That would never change no matter the opponent.

He glared but then spoke rather reluctantly. "Fine I will approve of this marriage. Temporarily, but if anything proves to me to further hate this choice before the wedding in December it is called off. The marriage will be the same day is your cousins."

I smiled hearing his words and his approval of mine and Naruto's marriage. Though I had a feeling it was out of guilt but… ah well he agreed to it and I did not care why just that he did and that me and Naruto could be married.

"Hinata are you sure your okay?" Naruto asked me after a few minutes.

"Yeah. I think so…" I stood up straight then nodded before taking a few steps before feeling really dizzy.

At this time I felt something warm and sticky drip down my legs. I did not know what it was so I looked down seeing a pool of blood forming underneath me the blood coming from somewhere between my legs. I promptly passed out. Last thing I remember is Naruto saying. "get her to the Hospital." Then everything was black.

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Ah Ah Ah**

**I have finally finished the Hiashi Hyuuga saga! ^_^  
Though this just leads into many more questions that I am sure you all will hate me for.**

**For example.**

**Lose her baby?  
Naruto do something stupid and attack her father again?  
Daiki dying from using his chakra….**

**Um…**

**Er…**

**I do not know! But in anycase I hope you enjoyed that chapter so…**

**Review!  
Review!  
YAY! REVIEW!  
Now make sure I like them if not I will be very sad and forced to hurt you all.**

**T_T  
And no one wants that to happen right? : ) **

**:p**

**:O**

**O_0**

**Anyway please review the more reviews that I get the quicker I will reply.**

**Oh and one more thing**

**REVIEW DAMNIT! **

**Have a nice night… day… evening… morning…**

**What ever it is when your reading this. **

**PS. the next chapter will have a time skip... at some point... one or two months?**


	7. Chapter 7: Nightmare

**Okay well here is chapter seven.**

**Also sorry if things do not go the way you think.**

**Things I need to keep the same in my mind or the story will not play out correctly…**

**Or the way I want it to. **

**Again I am still not positive about certain things but… here you go.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Also some of you who hate the fact she is keeping the baby may hate this even more…**

**But there is a point to it and some may figure it out… in any case please keep reading.**

**Do not ditch me if you hate this chapter ^_^**

**I wonder if anyone will figure it out by what I say in this chapter**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 7: Nightmare **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters…T_T**

**___________________________________________________________________-**

_**Recap**_

_I smiled hearing his words and his approval of mine and Naruto's marriage. Though I had a feeling it was out of guilt but… ah well he agreed to it and I did not care why just that he did and that me and Naruto could be married._

"_Hinata are you sure your okay?" Naruto asked me after a few minutes._

"_Yeah. I think so…" I stood up straight then nodded before taking a few steps before feeling really dizzy._

_At this time I felt something warm and sticky drip down my legs. I did not know what it was so I looked down seeing a pool of blood forming underneath me the blood coming from somewhere between my legs. I promptly passed out. Last thing I remember is Naruto saying. "get her to the Hospital." Then everything was black._

___________________________________________________________________________________

**~Dream~**

_I opened my eyes and looked around for people near me. No one there. No one watching me. I was in a black cave. A dark black cave. I looked behind me, there was the opening to the cave. I could leave and find Naruto, my family, everyone. I looked back into that black damp cave and took a step inside then continued walking. I had a feeling this would not be very good sight for me. I had a feeling this was were my memories hid. The place I never wanted to see… but I needed to see it. I needed to see who these people were and who the father of my child really was. Which man had gotten away from Naruto which man was the one who had made me suffer so much with the burden of pregnancy. _

_The burden I carried but also the burden I could not give up. This burden was one I wanted. I wanted this child and even if it meant birthing the child of the man who had hurt me… it was worth it. I could never destroy a possible life just because of how it was conceived. I continued walking until I came to see what was going on. I was an invisible by stander to everything.. _

"_Let her go you bastard!" Naruto said growling at the seven men who surrounded my unconscious body. _

_I then seen as Naruto slowly but surely destroyed all of the men. Six of them. These men I did not recognize. They were all unknown to me. A mystery to me. Though soon enough they were all down except for the man currently well… raping me. I did not want to watch then turned around to leave._

"_Leave her alone!" Naruto growled charging the man. I turned around to see the man pull out of me finishing his business which is I am sure caused my pregnancy , then smirked as he grabbed Naruto by the arms. "Fine then it is your turn if your so jealous." I could not place the voice. _

_  
I could not see the mans face either it was hidden by the darkness of the cave. I seen a flash of red then Naruto glaring at the darkness. "Damn it! Do not make me do this!" I turned my head to see what was going on and then…._

_The cave was gone and it was sometime later. This was the same dream from earlier. I was sitting with my son on the porch watching my father and Naruto in another battle over who knows what. I gently bouncing the year old child smiling at him. He was simply lovely. Then that man from the cave appeared again completely black his face still a mystery. My father, Naruto, Neji, TenTen. All of them were gone. Only me and my child and of course that man._

"_It is time to hand him over Mrs. Hinata." He said calmly holding out his hands._

"_No!" I said loudly holding the child gently but protectively not giving him up._

"_You do not love him. He is a rape baby. My child. Give him up." He held out his pale hands more._

I felt like something was controlling my body and slowly the baby was placed into the other mans hands. Then he started to walk away my son crying for me but I did not chase after him. I could not move. Something kept me from getting my child. 

_**~End~**_

My eyes slowly flittered open when my nightmare ended. My breathing was heavy as I stared up at the ceiling. I was in the hospital again…. I could tell. I recognized the ceiling. I could not remember what had happened before I had my nightmare. I could remember one thing. Then I suddenly remembered Naruto fighting with my father then the blood and finally my passing out.

I moved to sit up but felt a hand on my shoulder keeping me from doing so.

"Hinata? You alright?" I heard a voice ask me. Slowly I turned my head and seen my brother sitting down next to me. My father sitting on the other side of the room. Obviously sleep deprived. Naruto sitting next to him looking just as bed. Though they did not look at one another they were asleep. Even though they were asleep I could tell they had not slept much. Due to the dark circles under their eyes.

"H-How long?" I asked quietly looking at Daiki again. "Have I…b-been asleep…" I knew I probably looked really bad because I was breathing heavy, and sweating due to my nightmare.

"You have a habit of sleeping a long time sister… this time it was a request from father to keep you asleep until you were completely recovered. You have been asleep two months."

"The… b-baby…?" I asked remembering the blood.

"Fine, they are all fine, do not worry about it."

"The…b-blood…?" I asked him quietly.

"Puncture in the intestine. Internal bleeding exiting through well… I am sure you can guess…Dad was so worried about you… though he continued working on the wedding plans…" Daiki muttered.

"So… he is still going… to let me and Naruto…m-marry…. , and… father was worried about me…? Really?" I asked slightly surprised he never really showed anyone when he worried about things. I wondered if my brother was telling the truth or if he was trying to make me feel better. Then again who really knew.

"Yes and Yes he had felt extremely and guilty and worried. He does not how it much in front of others but I seen him in her with you alone one day when Naruto was out on a mission he reluctantly took and he was close to tears! He noticed me and threaded my life if I told any of the higher ups." He laughed a it and I smiled every so slightly. It made me happy to hear he still had some feelings even though he kept them hidden.

"wait… did you say…t-they are all alright?" I said suddenly realizing what my brother had said earlier about the baby. He said 'all' and 'they'. That referred to there being more then one.

"Yeah… you well.. Having multiplies…." He said rubbing the back of his head smiling softly. My brother had no sleep depravation. Obviously. He was wide awake. He had to sleep or he would get sick but my brother never seemed to worry about me since he seemed to know everything. Well he thought he did.

"H-How many…?" I asked in shock. He held up three fingers.

"T-Three?" he nodded.

"Talk damn it!" I muttered glaring at him.

"awww moody Hm? Well your four months pregnant so…"

I glared at him a moment then thought quietly. Lets see the month I was asleep, the month I was in the hospital and the two months I had been asleep. I blushed. He was right I was four months. TenTen was five. I could not believe it.

"Can… I sit up now…?" I asked my brother looking at him. He sighed but nodded reluctantly. "Fine, let me help you sit up." he said helping me sit up like I wanted. Looking down I blushed seeing my belly covered by the hospital gown. It was… at least as big as a six month old women. One carrying one child…

"So…. I am really… having triplets…?" I asked looking at my brother whom nodded. I sighed. I could not believe it. Not one, not two but three… how was I to handle this…. I could barely get used to the idea of one let along four of them.. Ah well more to love and protect…

"Hinata?" I heard a deeper voice call. "Hinata you really awake?" I turned my head to see my father awake. I nodded a little. I could see he was happy about my being awake. "Y-Yeah… I am awake…" I smiled a little then watched as my father stood and made his way over to me limping a bit. I wondered why but forgot about it for now as I felt his arms wrap around my body.

"I am so glad your alright. I am so sorry I hurt you and put you and the babies in danger." He said looking into my eyes after he pulled away slightly from the hug. He had not acted like this since Hanabi was born and mama died. He had not looked so upset since then. After that he put himself away and tried to be the best leader for the clan. He threw away his emotions after that day. I smiled a little.

"I-It is okay f-father…" I smiled gently then hugged him again having a feeling this would not happen again for awhile. Of course I cared for my father and relished in every minutes he seemed to care about me.

"Promise your okay?" He asked with a small rare smile.

I nodded. "yes."

"Ready to get your mothers wedding kimono fitted in the next few weeks?" He asked with a smirk.

I nodded again. "Maybe…one that looks like mama's…. since well… it would need to be let out…a lot…" I said with a small smiled. He was sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Alright Hinata." He said kindly.

"So… Father… are you really okay with me…m-marrying…N-Naruto…?" I asked quietly looking down a bit.

"Yes… I was not when I told you but… I have had many rematches against him since the incident and…. He has gotten much better and caused me some injury, hence the limp. Sprained my foot by landing wrong after his attack but… you know that is not easily done to me… forced me to nearly fall. Got knocked down a few times…. And so on… Daiki and Neji seem to be telling him just how to attack me." He sent a glare at Daiki who smirked.

"Were would you get that idea father?" He asked with a bigger smile.

My father rolled his eyes. He actually seemed to be acting like a normal father. He grabbed Daiki's head and held it rather tight but smirked. "If you were not sick you would so feel pay back for that day you beat me." He said with a smirk wider then before.

My brother rolled his eyes. "Too bad for you I am and you shall never receive that chance." he patted his fathers back as he was released. I really could not understand my brother at times. Let alone my father whom always confused me.

"Dad… can you get me…" I was cut off.

"Some tea?" He asked with a smile. I nodded helplessly. I guess he knew me better then I thought. "bro… go with him please and both of you get something to eat before coming back?" I said. I could tell it was late and that my father was hungry and my brother was getting close to it.

"Alright Hinata try and get some more rest it will do you some good. Tsunade said you could be released the day after you woke up so tomorrow you can come home." My brother told me before taking our father out of the room. Seemed rather forceful. I shrugged before closing my eyes and laying back onto the bed my eyes closed.

I did not plan to go to sleep but I must have for another nightmare hit me.

_**~DREAM 2~**_

_It seemed to start were the second half of my previous nightmare. I was sitting on the porch watching my father and Naruto fighting like before. Looking down into my arms I was holding my children, but this time instead of one I held three. The same boy with two little girls. They were so cute. I wondered why I had not dreamt of them earlier. They reminded me of someone… IO could not place who that someone was but… it was someone I knew well ands someone I cared about. The boy I recognized from my other dreams. In any case same dream just with three kids. I watched the two males fight it out on the Hyuuga arena. _

_Then like before everything went black and I was left with my three children. Everyone else gone._

_I hold my children protectively. I hold them in a motherly way not wanting them to be taken away. _

"_Give me the child." The same male voice said. The black figure appearing arms out stretched. _

"_You can not have my children!" I stated firmly glaring at the black figure. _

"_I do not want those girls. I want the boy, now hand him over!" The man stated again._

"_No!" I repeated. Then felt the same urge to hand him over. One I could not control. My arms slowly left the girls on my lap and picked up the boy handing him over before my arms wrapped around the two girls. _

"_Why only him! Give me back my son!" I said crying out as my boy was taken from me. _

_  
"Because I…" He was about to answer but._

_**~End~**_

I woke up breathing heavily looking at the ceiling again.

Another night mare.

More questions.

Who was the man?

Why did he not want the two girls…?

What were these dreams a prediction to the future or just a figment of my imagination I was making up to make everything seem worse.

I racked my brain for answers but I could find none. No answers. I did not know who the man is but I could guess. My guess was he was indeed that rapist. The one who had gotten away. The one I did not remember. The one who's face was a mystery to me. Why did this have to be so hard couldn't I have been raped and rescued instead of becoming pregnant and having to deal with this man after word. Then again it was only a nightmare.

"Hinata??? You okay?" I heard a very familiar voice ask me. That is all I seemed to hear recently. Hinata you alright? You feeling okay? You sure? All of that is what I heard. Why did people have to keep asking me that!

"I AM FINE!" I muttered angrily rolling onto my side and pulling the blanket over my head.

"Your sure? Your acting weird?" Naruto stated not getting the idea my hormones were off the radar and I was currently pissed off for no good reason besides the fact I did not like being asked if I was okay!

"I AM FINE SO STOP ASKING!" I growled annoyed as all hell that he kept asking. This was odd so Naruto probably thought I was going crazy or something!

"Granny! Tsunade! Hinata has gone nuts!" I sighed of course.

"Naruto. Hormones and they only get worse. TenTen is ten times more annoying when her mood swings hit." I heard Neji state as he walked into the room calmly. I rolled over and looked at him glaring at him.

"Were is my Father with my tea?" I asked sighing deeply.

"Hinata I sent him home to get some rest and I brought you your tea." He stated placing the cup down next to me.

"Thanks." I muttered sitting up and sipping at my tea slowly not looking at anyone just down at my steaming hot cup of tea.

"Are you SURE this is normal?" Naruto asked Neji staring at him incredulously.

"Yes I am sure and if she is anything like TenTen then it Is just going to get worse. So in total you will have to deal with Mood swings. Cravings, mourning sickness but that should be less in a few weeks. Then you have to deal with the fear of them giving birth. Her fear and yours. The buying of baby things." He sighed. "have fun Naruto because it is absolutely no fun at all!"

"Neji Hyuuga I can here you! I am not deaf!" TenTen said walking in and hitting him up side the head. I laughed a little.

"Haha you got in trouble Neji-Neesan!" I said smirking then looking at TenTen.

"Aww your s big as me and I am a month more pregnant!" TenTen said walking over. She was right we were around the same size in the belly. "So your having Triplets, well I am having twins." She said calmly nodding a bit. Then she made her way to be and sat down next to me on the bed.

"Your having twins?" I said calmly. Obviously I felt no moodiness to TenTen. Maybe because she was pregnant or I was calming down. "Hinata I am going to take Naruto to get something to eat. You okay being here TenTen?" Neji asked me.

"YES! NOW GO!" Okay maybe it was because TenTen was pregnant. I was almost positive it was since I nearly bit of Neji's head for no reason.

"Come on Naruto before the pregnant ones go on a rampage…" Neji said grasping Naruto's arm.

"Neji Hyuuga! When you come back you better have a different attitude and a nice big bowl of chocolate ice cream with extra coca cola!" TenTen said I really could not understand why she wanted that but… it did sound good…. "Same! Just with vanilla ice cream." I smiled. I figured it was like a root bear float just with cola instead. I smiled.

"Yes Yes One chocolate and cola for TenTen and Vanilla for Hinata." He said rolling his eyes. Then Neji dragged the reluctant Naruto out of the room. He did not want to leave me alone I guess… Though it surprised me I was not blushing like I normally did. Maybe it was because I had just woken up. I could not understand it at the moment …. But I did not feel the need to think about such things. I sipped my tea again.

"So you feeling okay?" TenTen asked.

"Yeah I am fine." I replied calmly.

"How do you feel about having triplets?" She asked with the smile.

"Scared… especially due to those stupid nightmares." I muttered looking down quietly.

"Hm… what nightmares?" She asked. I wish she had not asked but she did so I answered.

"I dreamt about who ever it is who rapped me came back and controlled me before forcing me to hand over my son… then when I learned about the triplets I fell back asleep dreaming of having two girls and a little boy. Then he came and only took the boy before leaving… I do not understand these dreams but… I hope they are not true…" I muttered to TenTen before sipping my tea again trying to stay calm.

"huh? Now that's a weird dream… Well I am sure it is not some prediction of the future. Most likely nerves forcing you to think things differently and the worse possible situation…but do not worry you will be protected my Me, Naruto, Hiashi-sama, Neji. We will not let anyone hurt you so do not worry about such a trivial thing like a nightmare." She smiled then nodded.

"Alright TenTen I believe you… I suppose I will not worry so much… but I will still worry but… will try to worry less…" I stated and TenTen hugged me.

"That's a good girl!" TenTen seemed rather happy and I was as well.. Well at least I seemed to be happy.

_**~Skip~**_

It had been a couple days and I was finally released from the hospital grateful I could finally head home with little worry about sleeping in that stupid hospital alone. Though Naruto or my brother was always with me.

"Hinata can you walk okay?" Naruto asked me as I got to my feet.

"Yes Naruto I am perfectly capable of walking on my own…" I blushed a bit then slowly started to walk out the door. It was slightly hard since I was not used to the extra wait I was carrying but… I was alright. After all it was not like I slowly gained the weight and was able to get used to it slowly, but no I woke up a month pregnant. Then when was two I was put back to sleep and woke up at four months pregnant. Great. Though I was happy most of the morning sickness had gone. Only once in awhile would I feel sick. Ah how grateful I was to be past that mile stone very soon.

"Okay." Naruto said getting the idea asking me too much would bring on another of my mood swings.

It was rather quiet as we walked back to the Hyuuga compound. Naruto was holding my hand and I held his. Then I stopped feeling something in my stomach.

I felt it with my hand.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Ah n-nothing… I think one of the babies kicked weekly but… I do not think you can feel it yet…" I smiled a little. TenTen had told me the babies would start kicking soon but not strong enough to feel from the outside. Only I could feel it at the moment. Though TenTen said the baby would get strong and after another month or so Naruto and everyone else would be able to feel it.

"Oh can I feel anyway? Please!!!!???!?!?" Naruto begged and I blushed a little, then smiled.

"Um… O-okay…right… here…" I said placing his hand were the baby had kicked. He placed both hands and felt quietly, then placed his cheek there. Then the baby kicked again. It felt weird but… I liked the feeling. I blushed deeply though due to the fact that Naruto was touching my belly in such a manner and that something was kicking me from the inside. It was such an odd feeling but… a good one…

"Oh! I think I felt something!" Naruto said excitedly. "Come on kick again little boy or girl" He said happily and surprisingly enough the child did. "oh! Yup that's a good boy listening to Papa!" he grinned his goofy grin and rubbed my belly.

I wanted Naruto to be the father…

Even if he wasn't then…

I still wanted the child to call him father…

I do not know but I felt happy hearing him say they were good for listening to papa.

It sounded so right.

_**____________________________________________________________**_

**Okay well end of chapter seven ^_^  
I hope you people do not hate me for this chapter…**

**Okay so… I suppose that is it for this one…**

**Er… well…**

***sigh*  
I probably lost most of you…**

**Just due to the fact she is having triplets!  
Anyway I replied quickly this time so please stick around until the end if not I will be very said**

**T_T  
Sad face?  
I will be sad T_T I do not want to be sad….**

**So make me happy…**

**Review? : ) **

**Happy face!  
: )**

**Anyway Please Review!  
Review!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**

I know somehow some way you will be swayed to love this story… just do not give up on it T_T  


**REVIEW!!!! **


	8. Note for all stories

Note for all stories.

I have not been updating any of my stories for one simple reason I have been busy with school.  
Luckly school is almost over for me.

June16-17 full days

June 18th no finals for me

June 19 10-12

June 22 I have till 12

June 23 8-10

After that it is summer, summer and more summer.

I shall continue them all once summer starts. As long as it is what you all want,

Please post reviews and tell me if you would like me to continue. If so I shall try to update most of my stories by the end of the week (week my finals end)

For individual stories

Summer camp

- Half of the next chapter is done and shall be posted soon

Bonding through Pain

-half is done and I will post it if it is wanted

in the mist of grief a new love is formed

-I have not started the next one since this one may be cancled if no one wants me to continue


	9. READ

Hey people I know this is a little odd but I am switching my account.

Making a new one. I will re upload some of my stories, restart others, and so on and so forth.

Anyway my new username is

Stary-Night128

I just started it today so please add me to fave or alerts or what ever if you would like to continue my stories!

I will re upload ones I have finished like my one shots and the stories I will most likely redo.

I will do my storie Adopted first ^_^


End file.
